Chrono Trigger: The Narnia Chronicles
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: Or at least until I can come up with a better title. Anyway, Magus is visted in his dreams by a beautiful girl from Zeal... who says she knows where Schala is! Thus is the beginning of Magus, Crono, Glenn, Marle, and Lucca's journey into the world of Narn
1. A Strange New Universe called Narnia

A long time ago, in a universe far different than our own...

There was Aslan...

There was the White Witch...

And there was Narnia.

  
  


From the same lunatic who brought you Operation ArchAngel, Hellfire Paradox, and a lot of other fanfics, comes my first ever Chrono Trigger fanfic...

  
  


CHRONO TRIGGER: The Narnia Chronicles

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog (I'm using his human name in this fic), Magus, Alya, Spekkio, or any of the other characters or concepts from the Chrono Trigger video game. I'll list those few characters that I do own, as well as who owns everything else, at the end of the fic.

  
  


Chapter 1- Dreams

  
  


Magus looked around and nodded semi-approvingly. The Northern Ruins had become a perfect base of operations from where he could start the search for his long-lost sister, Schala. The first time he'd seen this place he'd taken a liking to it, and seeing as that his own castle had been reduced to a pathetic meager fort by that witless Ozzie, he'd decided this location was both secluded enough and big enough for his purposes. The upper chambers he'd furnished enough so that they could be his own personal areas, housing one or two small bookshelves and a hammock that he'd obtained not long ago. The lower floors, he'd decided, should be best left alone, lest the ghost of Cyrus decide to irritate him. The last thing he needed was to be haunted by a restless knight while he planned his search for Schala.

After a bowl of stew he'd made himself and a setting up of maps detailing the various places he'd been to during time travel, Magus decided to turn in. Getting the place set up had taken a good deal out of even someone like him, but he didn't plan to let that worry him. Once he figured out how time travel operated or at least how to get back to the platform at the End of Time, he'd have all the time he'd need to find Schala. Assuming she was still alive. Deep inside, Magus hoped beyond hope that she was. So, hanging his cape on the edge of a bookshelf so as not to get entangled in it while he slept, Magus got into the hammock and slowly felt himself drifting off...

  
  


..."_... Janus..._"

The dream world around him was a strange black void, empty of everything except himself and a strange invisible floor. Magus spun around, startled, as the strange voice called out once again...

"_... Janus..._"

"Who is it?" Magus inquired. "How do you know that name? What do you want with me?"

"_... Prince Janus..._"

For a long moment there was total silence. Then suddenly a human form emerged from amidst the far-off darkness. Magus gasped as he recognized her as an inhabitant of Zeal, one of the Enlightened Ones of which his mother's kingdom had been populated of. Her long neon-blue hair fell low at her ankles, just visible behind the flowing white but strangely reflective dress that she wore which covered her from the base of her neck down past her feet. Her hands were small and delicate, as were her ruby lips. Her features were gentle and kind, her eyes a deep-set ocean blue. Slowly, she walked over to Magus, then when she was about fifteen feet away she held out her hand.

"_... The one whom you seek, she is alive..._"

Magus's heart skipped a beat. He almost didn't dare say his sister's name, but he had to be sure.

"... Schala? She... she's alive?"

The figure nodded slowly.

"Where is she? You must tell me!" Magus exclaimed.

"_... She is in Aslan's world, to the west of Narnia._"

Aslan? Narnia? Magus took a step back, confusion showing in his eyes.

"_... Go to the End of Time, Prince Janus... I'll be there to meet you... and show you the way... to Narnia..._"

  
  


Magus quickly awoke to find himself back in his hammock, the Northern Ruins silent all around him. As the images of the strange dream faded from his mind, he suddenly spotted a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. But the moment he turned to look at it, it was mysteriously gone. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake, then suddenly he realized without a doubt that that had been far more than a dream.

"...I've got to get to the End of Time." Magus stated to no one in particular, then grabbed his cape and scythe and dashed out of the ruins as fast as he could-

Only to suddenly bump headfirst into a green object about half his size. Both Magus and Glenn fell towards the ground upon colliding, but Magus was able to stop his fall midway and float quickly back up to a standing position. Glenn was only slightly less fortunate, his sheathed sword hitting the floor first and sending him face-forward at the ground, from which position he was able to stop himself with his hands. Magus threw his cape wide as Glenn got back to his feet, his gaze giving off the look of being irritated by Glenn's mere presence.

"What do you want, frog? I don't take kindly to trespassers, and especially not to you." Magus warned, scythe in one hand.

"Had I known you were'th here, Magus," Glenn retorted, one hand on the Masamune. "I should have not come to these ruins. I venture that was your stench I dids't smell on my way in?"

"Shut up, Glenn; what you're doing here is what I want to know." Magus paused. "I thought you gave up trying to avenge Cyrus, frogg-o."

"My business here tis' not vengence, foul sorcerer." Glenn paused for a minute. "I had a vision while I slept two nights ago; a woman in white telling me to come to this place. For what purpose I know not."

Magus was silent for a long moment. Then he turned with his back to Glenn.

"... It seems you and I have had similar visions, frog." Magus stated in a low voice. "Tell me, did this woman have long blue hair and deep blue eyes?"

Glenn almost seemed startled.

"... At that she did. Magus, dos't thou think perhaps 'twas more than simple dream?"

"You obviously did, if it made you come here, Glenn." Magus paused once again. "The difference between our dreams... is that this woman told me to go to the End of Time."

"Perhaps, then, that tis' the reason I was sent here." Glenn mused. "Mayhaps we should both travel to the End of Time?"

"... She said she knew where my sister was." Magus stated out of nowhere, back still to Glenn. "Something about a place called Narnia, or maybe it was Narvia; I can't remember. And someone named Eastland... it's not exactly clear in my memory." He spun to face Glenn. "Alright, but if we're going to find a way to the End of Time, let me make one thing clear: you don't irritate me, and I don't send you through a black hole. Agreed?"

"No need of threats, Magus. I intend to stay as far out of your way as I can."

  
  


"OK, we're here," Magus stated, starring at the small, sparkling Gate entrance. "But how do we get through it to the End of Time?"

"If my memory fails me not," Glenn stated. "This warp leads to the Millennial Fair in Crono's time. Cans't thou not use thine powers to open it?"

Magus gave Glenn a look.

"If I could have done that, frog, I would've been searching for Schala by now, not turning the Northern Ruins into an apartment." Magus looked at the warp. "I haven't had a chance to research time travel enough to know how to open a Gate. If I tried anything with my powers, the Gate could explode. Or worse, it could look stable and then destroy us once we stepped inside. I just don't know."

"... But the dreams told us. There must be a-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Gate widened and began to stabilize. Magus and Glenn exchanged surprised glances (Magus's only hinting at slight surprise, naturally), the vortex reaching it's full size and then emitting a strange golden glow around the edges.

"... It seems... that the Gate has stabilized." Magus noted needlessly.

Glenn reached for a nearby long stick and, thrusting it into the Gate, then pulled it back out and found the stick to be intact. He put it down and then turned to Magus.

"That it does. You first, Magus."

Magus gave Glenn a look.

"Well, one of us must go first." Glenn added.

"I don't think so." Magus stated, then in a blur of motion grabbed Glenn by the fabric around his neck and dashed into the Gate, the gate quickly closing behind them.

A blinding brilliance ensued for a minute or two, then as the light faded the two found themselves, not torn to atoms, but rather standing in a pillar of light in the End of Time world... if you could call it a world. In front of them, a staircase led down towards a rather unnecessary small wooden gate, and beyond that was a rather out-of-place lamppost and a small room with doorways leading off in two other directions. Glenn began to squirm in Magus's grip, trying to reach for the Masamune, and Magus quickly put the frog down. Glenn gripped the Masamune's handle as he glared at Magus.

"What matter of villainy was that, Magus?! I ought run you through!" Glenn exclaimed. Magus smirked ever so slightly.

"An insurance policy. If the Gate worked, which it seems to have, I'd be certain that you wouldn't leave me to be trapped here. If it had destroyed us, at least then I'd have the pleasure of knowing I took you down with me."

"Why you-!"

"Hey you two, mellow out." Said a voice from nearby. Magus and Glenn turned to see the old man, once the Guru of Time for Zeal, standing at his usual place by the lamppost. Magus glanced back at Glenn with a 'this fight can wait' look, then turned back to the Guru.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Magus inquired. "Did you open the Gate?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You mean thou didn't open the Gate for us?" Glenn asked.

"... No, I don't think so." The man paused for a minute. "Maybe your friends would be able to help you. There in the next room,-"

Suddenly, the doorway behind the lamppost burst open as a human form was thrown out, slamming against the lamppost with a painful grunt. Magus identified the body that had hit the lamppost as that of that teen punk, Crono. The never-say-die sword-swinging teenager got to his feet, rubbed his head, then rushed back into the room with the same fervor and tenacity he'd had ever since Magus could remember. Magus could hear lightning bolts, glaciers of ice, and storms of fire being thrown about like crazy in the room Crono had so eagerly rushed back into, and Magus guessed that Crono, Marle, and Lucca were busily getting their butts whooped in practice combat against that wanna-be who thought he was the master of warfare. Walking down the stairs and pushing the small gate aside, Magus spotted the Epoch docked at the empty stairs directly in front of him on the other side of the room. A minute or so later, after the unmistakable sound of the trio's Delta Force technique, Magus and Glenn heard a huge thud from the other room, then a voice from the other side of the open door:

"Alright, alright! You win, but don't make a habit of this. Here, take these." Spekkio exclaimed, obviously trying to usher the trio out as fast as he could. A minute later, Crono, Marle, and Lucca emerged from the room looking a little beat up but OK. Glenn rushed forward to greet them, to their sudden surprise, and not more than a second later everybody spotted Magus standing in the corner.

"Crono! Marle! Lucca! Tis' good to see all of you again!" Glenn exclaimed, then said in a lower voice. "Oh, and I brought Magus along, too."

"You didn't 'bring' me, frog; I'm here of my own free will." Magus retorted, then turned his attention to Crono & co. "I'm guessing you didn't open that Gate for us either, right?"

"What are you talking about, Magus?" Lucca replied. "We've been fighting Spekkio for the last hour since we got here."

"You had a dream too, right?" Marle inquired.

Magus was silent for a minute.

"...She told me she knew where my sister was."

"Somebody mind letting me in on this?" The old man inquired.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard nearby. Everybody turned instantly to see a figure appear on the Epoch dock, a long silvery dress reaching to her feet and a strip of neon-blue hair draped over one shoulder. Everybody tensened at the sight of the all-too familiar mysterious woman, Crono reaching slowly for his sword as she drew nearer.

The old man, however, recognized her more than anybody.

"Evesca?" He exclaimed, shocked. "Evesca?! Is ... is that you?!"

She smiled warmly, a smile that effected Magus strangely. She suddenly reminded him very much of Schala... and, remembering how Schala's smile always used to reassure him as a young child... ; he pushed the thoughts out of his head as best he could as she replied.

"Yes, it's me. I'm glad to see you all made it here so quickly." She paused. "And yes, I'm responsible for the dreams each of you had. I'm sorry, but it's next to impossible for me to travel any farther than here into your world for any length of time, so the dreams were my only option."

Magus suddenly stepped forward.

"You said you knew where my sister was. Please, you must take me to her!"

"I will, Prince Janus, but there is much you all need to know first." She paused. "Aslan's world, Narnia, is in grave danger. Aslan sent me here to bring you all to Narnia, to help save it from utter destruction."

"Lady Evesca," Glenn inquired. "Just where is this Narnia? Who, pray tell, is Aslan, and what is this horrible threat you speak of?"

Her features suddenly darkened with dread. Magus almost knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"Lavos somehow entered Narnia and fell like a comet into the far west territories, where it's believed that the White Witch dwells. Narnia is another world, in fact another universe separate from yours altogether. Aslan must know something about Lavos's weaknesses and sent me back to this world to find all of you."

"Hold on a minute." Crono interrupted. "If you're one of the Enlightened Ones from Zeal, how come you can't stay in this world long? And just who is Aslan, and this witch?"

She was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"When Aslan rescued me from the destruction of the Kingdom of Zeal, . . . I'm sorry, it's difficult to explain. Suffice to say that Aslan created the world of Narnia, and the White Witch is his enemy and is trying to destroy Narnia."

"Lavos..." Magus's gaze was far-offish as those hated words came from his mouth.

"Evesca here is the only daughter of the Guru of Wisdom." The old man explained. "I thought she was dead, just like most of the Enlightened Ones, but I guess she survived after all." He laughed a muffled laugh. "Which makes her the new Guru of Wisdom, I guess. Evesca, do tell me all about this Narnia."

"Old friend," She said with a warm smile. "I wish there was time," Her expression became more serious. "But I'm afraid that time for Narnia may be short. Everyone, touch the lamppost; it'll transport us to Narnia." She looked at the old man. "Sir, maybe it's better if you-"

"Don't you worry, Evesca." He smiled weakly. "I'm in no condition for adventures anyway. You all go have a fun time saving that Narnia place."

"Hold on." Magus interjected. "What about my sister? You said you knew where she is."

"... The White Witch holds her captive at her castle. She probably plans to use her to awaken Lavos, but I don't know to what means. I can tell you more on the way to Cair Paravel, but right now we need to get into Narnia. It's the only chance we have to save Schala."

Magus nodded, then walked over and touched the lamppost. The others followed close behind him, each putting a hand on the lamppost, Evesca last of all. Suddenly, reality all around them began to warp...

... and the next thing they knew, the lamppost was still there, but now...

... they were in the middle of a huge forest.

... In Narnia.

  
  


Chapter 2- Return of Lavos

  
  


Narnia, as Evesca explained it, was a world teeming with magic and enchantment. To begin with, Narnia was not a spherical planet. It was flat, as in pre-Columbus if-you-sail-off-the-edge-you-fall-into-outer-space flat. Long ago, the great lion, Aslan, had created Narnia, no one in Narnia knew how, and then not even a day after Narnia was created, evil entered the wondrous land in the form of the White Witch. According to Narnian legend, the Witch came from somewhere in the far north, but Evesca had done her own research on the evil witch and believed that the witch was the sole survivor of some other universe, somehow escaping to Narnia not long before that entire universe ceased to exist. 

As the group walked towards the castle of Cair Paravel, where the first Narnian kings and queens had ruled from, Evesca told them everything she could about Narnia's unique history, geography, enchantments, and creatures. In Narnia, she said, there were two groups of animals: those not loyal to the White Witch had the ability to speak as well as any human, and were in fact citizens of Narnia for the most part; the other grouping was that of those under employment to the White Witch, who couldn't speak and were savage and dangerous. Magus remarked that Glenn would fit right in. Evesca also said that some intelligent creatures, like giants, golems, dragons, and other nightmarish brutes made up the army of the White Witch, and the Witch even had some creatures on her side who could use dark magic.

"Who doth rule at Cair Paravel now?" Glenn inquired.

"A year ago I could have said it was King Caspian," Evesca's expression was slightly sad. "But now Caspian's son, Rilian, is High King of Narnia. Rilian himself has fought the Witch once, and knows how dangerous she is. Even as we speak he is preparing for your arrival, hoping you can do what no one else has ever dared to do: fight the Witch in her own frozen kingdom."

"But what's the connection with Lavos?" Lucca inquired.

"When Rilian fought the Witch, she used the form of a giant serpent. The Witch is actually dead; Aslan killed her; but now she plagues Narnia by use of the bodies of beings under her control. I've told Rilian what I know about Lavos and we both fear she might try to indwell Lavos itself."

"Like being possessed by a demon..." Crono thought out loud.

"If she does that," Magus stated. "There's no telling how dangerous this White Witch can become."

  
  


After about an hour of travel, Evesca led then to a ronde-vou point where a group of centaurs awaited them. The half-horse half-man creatures were more than willing to give the adventurers a ride to Cair Paravel on their backs, and in no time at all the group reached the massive castle of Cair Paravel. Banners decorated with the image of a mighty lion, probably Aslan, were hung from each window of the fortress, and Evesca had to do no more than nod at the guards at the gate to gain entrance. Following Evesca, they walked down the spacious castle hallways, people occasionally looking at them in slight surprise. At the door to what was undoubtably the throne room, Evesca addressed the two guards on either side of the massive gates authoritivly.

"I have returned from my quest to find the ones Aslan sent me for, and would like audience with the King immediately."

The two guards nodded, then each grabbed the handle of the door on his side and slowly pulled the massive monolith open. As the group stepped into the courtroom, Magus looked briefly about. The room had a good many attendants and other people scattered about, and hung on the stone walls at regular intervals was the banner of the lion. Directly in front of him was a young man with rather long black hair and a trim mustache wearing rather modest kingly attire, seated upon an elevated throne decorated with gold and rubies. The whole room seemed to hush as Evesca and the others stepped towards the throne, immediately catching King Rilian's attention inasmuch as to cause him to stand up with a surprised expression on his face.

"King Rilian," Evesca stated, one knee bowed. "I have returned with the heroes called upon by Aslan."

Rilian quickly walked over, took her hand, and rose her to her feet.

"Evesca, you know there is no need of formalities on my account." He then turned to look at Magus, Crono, and the others. "Please, introduce me to these brave heroes."

"My liege," Evesca turned and looked at Magus. "This is Prince Janus from the destroyed Kingdom of Zeal, where I am from. He is skilled at magic, and hopes to rescue his sister, Schala, from the territories of the White Witch."

"Prince Janus," Rilian assured. "I wish you the best, and hope for you to find your sister to be safe."

Magus nodded slowly.

"This, King Rilian, is Princess Nadia of the Kingdom of Guardia. She also knows some magic, ice element and healing mostly." Evesca said, introducing the two.

"Call me Marle; all my friends do." She smiled, a slight giggle in her voice.

"I, good sir," Glenn said with a sweeping bow. "Am known as Glenn. It is an honor to meet you, good King Rilian."

"Glenn's element is water, and he is a master swordsman and wields a sword of Dreamstone." Evesca explained. Glenn unstrapped the Masamune and held it out to Rilian, who took it, examined the sword, and handed it back to Glenn with an impressed expression on his features.

"Such a sword I have never seen!" Rilian exclaimed. "It almost feels like it vibrates of the power of Aslan himself!"

"This young warrior is Crono." Evesca continued. "His element is that of lightning, and, like Glenn, is skilled in sword combat."

"Nice to meet you." Crono and Rilian shook hands.

"And this is Lucca." Evesca added. "She has the element of fire and is impeccably skilled with machines, my liege."

"Hey Evesca, how do you know so much about us all?" Lucca inquired.

"I learned about your personalities during the dream link." She explained.

"Welcome, all of you." Rilian exclaimed. "... Not long ago, I had a dream in which Aslan told me he was sending five heroes who could destroy the beast Lavos and defeat the White Witch. You five are those heroes. Please, will you sail on the Dawn Treader to the utter west, to destroy Lavos and the White Witch, and save Narnia from it's doom?"

"You bet!" Crono exclaimed. "We wasted the Lavos that attacked our world; we'll take this one out too!"

"The beast shall not win against us, good Rilian, of that I swear!" Glenn added.

"Thank you, thank you all! Narnia shall forever be in your debt." Rilian replied, then motioned to his attendants. "See to it that these five heroes are given the best rooms in Cair Paravel. Also, prepare a feast for tonight; we shall have a hero's send-off!"

  
  


Magus stood on the balcony of his room in Cair Paravel, looking out over the setting sun against the western skies. Cair Paravel was a castle on the eastern shores of Narnia, so with the scent of the ocean coming from behind him, Magus gazed out as the land of Narnia stretched before him as far as he could see.

'Schala...' He thought silently, the wind causing his cape to be blown gently about. 'Schala, I'll rescue you, I swear it. I may have lost mother, but I will not let you die. So long as I have any degree of strength, for as long as there is life in my body, I will not give up searching...'

A dull knock at the door in the room behind him caught his attention. At first he ignored it, but then when he heard the knocking again he walked over and opened it. Marle and Glenn were there, and Magus knew exactly what they were going to say to him.

"I'm not interested in the banquet, so don't ask." He replied, then began to close the door but Glenn put his foot in the way.

"King Rilian twas' distressed to see that you had not arrived for the start of the banquet. He even set apart for thee the place of honor, right by his side at the table." Glenn stated. "Not that a villain like you dost' deserve it."

"He really wants you to join us, Magus." Marle added. "Besides, the food's really good; you might actually enjoy it if you'd let yourself."

"I said no. Now please leave me alone." Magus retorted.

Then, out of nowhere, his stomach growled.

"Don't even try to tell me you're not hungry." Marle stated with a 'C'mon, just go to the banquet already' look.

"... This is only under protest." Magus retorted. So, reluctantly, he followed the twosome down the hallways of Cair Paravel, headed towards the dining hall.

"Magus," Glenn suddenly spoke. "Hast thou felt that this land be... magic?"

"Of course it is. Evesca told us so." Magus replied bruskly.

"But..., have you felt that thine powers art growing stronger in this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at the Masamune." Glenn stated, drawing out the sword. Magus looked closely, and was slightly surprised to see the sword's red-tinted metallic blade pulsing with a light neon-red glow. "Ever since we got here, it's power hast slowly increased even more than of usual."

"And my pendant, too." Marle slipped the pendant off from around her neck and showed it to Magus. It's surfaces sparkled like sunlight reflecting off a diamond of a thousand surfaces. Magus took a sudden step back in slight surprise at the sight; it was incredible to look at. "I first noticed it when Evesca remarked how much it looked like Schala's pendant from Zeal."

Magus took a moment to think about it. He hadn't felt his powers increasing any, but he hadn't really had a chance to use them lately either. He clenched one fist gently, and felt a surprising surge of black electricity flare into existence around that fist. Yes, his powers HAD increased, dramatically in fact.

Then a horrible thought ran through his head.

'How strong will Lavos be?'

  
  


The following day, the Dawn Treader set sail. It was a well-crafted ship, the figurehead of a dragon decorating the front with metallic dragon wings arched from the figurehead and covering halfway of the ship's hull. It's sails all bore the insignia of the Narnian lion, and as the sails were strapped down Magus looked through them to see the transparent fabric against the sunlight creating a stained-glass effect. The crew of the Dawn Treader was mostly comprised of Evesca, Magus, Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Glenn, but a few sparse dwarfs and dryads who were skilled with seamanship had also come aboard to help man the ship. Crono and a few dwarfs fastened down the sails while Lucca, who was to be their chief navigator, studied maps of what was known of Narnia. The plan was to sail around the southernmost tip of the nation Calormene, a location mostly hostile to Narnia but so long as they stayed away from shore they should be OK, then head straight west until they hit the uncharted territories of the utter west. Calormene's southern tip was also uncharted territory, so Lucca decided that while they were sailing down Narnia's eastern shores it would be a good idea for her to build a long-range telescope so the Dawn Treader would be able to see the Calormene coast but Calormene wouldn't be able to see them. Glenn helped the dwarfs and dryads to hoist anchor as Marle checked and double checked the Dawn Treader's supply room.

It was going to be quite an adventure.

Magus watched from the front of the ship as the gentle waves of the Narnian shores broke with a white foam on the Dawn Dreader's front. To his left, the early-day sun shown down brightly, flooding Cair Paravel on his right with light. Before them lay the Narnian coast.

But Magus's mind was already half the world away.

The White Witch.

Lavos.

Schala.

Suddenly, he was aware that Evesca was standing right behind him.

"What are you thinking about, Janus?"

Magus was silent for a long moment, then turned to look at her.

"Evesca, when you were dream-linked with me, just how much did you learn about me?"

"... I felt hurt. Loneliness. Bitter resentment." She looked away. "You've changed so much since Zeal it almost frightened me."

"When the Gurus took their stand against my mother and her Mammon Machine, each was sucked into a time warp, myself last of all. I never knew if Schala made it out alive. For years I grappled with the darkness, trying to retain some sense of virtue." Magus hung his head. "But virtues of youth vanished from me like dust in the wind. Eventually I forced myself to learn to use the powers I'd inherited from Zeal, and then I became the leader of the cause of the Mystics against humanity. They thought I was trying to summon Lavos to destroy their enemies, when in reality all I wanted was revenge on the creature who had torn my sister from me and turned my mother into a tyrannical monster."

"But now you know that Schala is alive; you have a reason to go on." Evesca encouraged.

"I never got a chance to summon Lavos. Crono and his friends stopped be just before I could, and then a massive Gate sent me back to Zeal. Using what I knew of Zeal's 'future', I convinced Queen Zeal that I was a prophet. I hoped I could somehow avert the disaster, or at least destroy Lavos before the Gurus and my sister vanished out of my life once again. But I was no match for Lavos, not then anyway. Had it not been for Crono, none of us would have made it out of there."

"You mean you were the prophet?!" Evesca exclaimed. Magus slowly nodded.

"I stopped being Janus a long time ago, so don't call me by that name." Magus turned his back to her. "Now I'm Magus, victim of evil."

Evesca seemed uncertain of what to say. Then, gathering her courage, she walked to face Magus.

"A lot of things may have changed in between Zeal and now, but nothing you do can change who you really are deep inside. You are still Janus; you just stopped believing you were."

"If only it were that easy to heal shattered innocence, Evesca."

"Janus, there's more to the legends of Aslan that I haven't told you yet. Perhaps it's Aslan that can help you find the answers you're looking for."

"Do you think we'll meet him on this journey?"

"Unquestionably yes."

  
  


Chapter 3- Wicked Witch from the West

  
  


It was ten days after the voyage had begun, and two days into Calormene territory. As of yet, the Dawn Treader hadn't had any contact with the inhabitants of Calormene, but everyone was edgy nonetheless. By day Lucca watched the far-distant shores, by night Magus watched and waited in case of an attack. But not until the tenth day of travel did the Dawn Treader and it's crew have contact with the inhabitants of Calormene.

"Lucca! Marle! Glenn! We've got a situation up here!" Crono shouted into the cabins from on deck. Seconds later, the threesome emerged to see a cluster of ships in the distance. Suddenly, what looked like a small comet shot from one of the closer ships and began streaking towards the Dawn Treader.

"Calormenean ships! They're firing at us!" A Dryad exclaimed in panicked frenzy.

"I'll stop them." Marle stated, both hands open and pointed at the incoming flaming missile. A sparkle of blue light shot from her outstretched hands, colliding with the inferno and instantly freezing it into a frozen sphere which dropped harmlessly into the ocean. Magus suddenly appeared on the scene, using his Ice 2 attack to create a swamp of glaciers in-between the Dawn Treader and the enemy vessels. Not more than a few minutes afterwards, with their means of approach cut off by the glacier field, all began firing off their cannons at once.

"Oh boy. Incoming!" Crono exclaimed.

"I shall stop the barrage!" Glenn stated, throwing his arms wide as neon blue energy surrounded his body. With a sudden 'whoosh', a huge tidal wave leapt up into the way of the fireballs, putting out their fiery coronas. As it turned out, it seemed the shots were some kind of burning wads, and with their flames extinguished the wave slowed what was left of them down enough so as to fall harmlessly into the sea a safe distance from the Dawn Treader. By now the Dawn Treader had begun pulling away from the enemy ships, and in a few minutes was out of the range of enemy fire.

"That was almost too easy." Magus remarked, tightening his gloves.

"That's because Calormene is a land mostly devoid of people who know magic." Evesca stated, joining at his side. "They hold a grudge against Narnia because of Narnia's prosperity, but for the most part are in no condition to wage a war." She looked at Magus. "That was a good strategy, forming an ice field to keep them from pursuing us. You may have single-handedly averted a major conflict between two nations, Prince Janus."

"If you're going to call me that," Magus replied. "Then please drop the 'Prince' part. There's no more Zeal and I'm not any kind of prince." He turned and walked towards the crew cabins. "If anyone needs me, I'll be down below."

  
  


The days wore on, mostly to be uneventful. Dinners consisted mostly of bread and dried meats, and breakfast not much different from dinner. Lucca discovered that looking through the telescope too long made her seasick. It slowly got colder, then warmer as the Dawn Treader rounded the southernmost tip of Calormene. Everyone's powers slowly got stronger and stronger, and Lucca guessed that it might have something to do with the phase-variance of the world's temporal energy fields, plus the fact that the air had a slightly higher concentration of O2 than in their native world. Crono and Marle both noticed that Magus talked to Evesca more than anyone else, possibly because, Glenn guessed, she reminded him of Schala. Lucca joked that Magus might have a crush on her. The days wore on, the sea lapped gently at the sides of the ship, and the Dawn Treader sailed on...

  
  


Magus looked up at the stars. The constellations of the Narnian world were far different than those of his own world, and yet in their own seemed clearer and more dazzling. Something about this world... he couldn't put his finger on it... but it had this... 'clean essence' to it. The whole world was like a breath of fresh air to him, even if he didn't know why. Even at night the ocean had a crystalline clarity and quality to it, like sailing on liquid diamonds. A gentle breeze, with a deliciously salty flavor, ruffled his hair as he looked at the silver Narnian moon.

"Magus?"

He turned to see Evesca appear on deck, wearing a rather modest but still beautiful white outfit like a loose two-piece jumpsuit. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" She inquired.

"... I haven't felt this much at peace since before Zeal fell." He replied. "Your Narnia is quite a world."

"That it is." She stated, turning and looking at the moon. "Janus, I never got to finish telling you the legends of Aslan. Would you like to hear the rest?"

Magus nodded.

As the silver moonlight cascaded across their faces, Evesca told Magus of the great war between the White Witch and Aslan. It had been many long centuries ago when four children from another world had somehow entered Narnia and fought the Witch to become the first kings and queens of Cair Paravel. One of the four, Edmund, had encountered the Witch by accident one time before he knew she was evil, and had been taken in by her deceptive powers. When Edmund learned the truth and fled from the Witch, she challenged Aslan, saying that all traitors were by right her property. If not all four of the legendary thrones of Cair Paravel could be filled, ancient legend said, winter would reign in Narnia forever, bringing the world to a slow death. Aslan knew that, while Edmund was key to fulfilling the prophecy of Cair Paravel, the Witch did have right to him by Edmund's betrayal. So Aslan himself agreed to take Edmund's place, and was mercilessly slaughtered by the Witch and her armies at a place that, in Narnia, has become known as Aslan's How. Aslan didn't even resist, because he knew that if he did, the Witch would own Edmund forever. The Witch drove a dagger straight into his heart, and with that the great lion who had made the world of Narnia from nothingness died.

By the time Evesca got to this part of the story, almost ah hour had passed. Most of the crew was asleep, except for one or two dwarfs busily checking the sails. A strong wind blew suddenly, causing Evesca to shiver.

Suddenly, Magus felt that something wasn't right.

By looking in Magus's face, Evesca could tell he was sensing something very wrong. He suddenly spun around to face the other side of the ship, just seconds before a light-grey glow illuminated the air right next to the ship. The two watched, along with the dwarfs on deck, as the glow expanded and began to take on human form. Magus got ready for a battle as suddenly, like some kind of hologram, a woman with pale skin, black hair coated with frost, piercing evil black eyes and wearing a long light-grey dress materialized, floating only a few feet from the edge of the boat. Her long polished black fingernails and frost-covered sharp eyebrows gave her the appearance of a living winter storm, and her entire form was transparent like a projection.

"_So..._" She mused. "_You are the great Prince Janus... Schala's brother..._"

"The White Witch, I presume?" Magus retaliated.

"You evil creature!" Evesca shouted. "How dare you intrude upon this voyage!"

"_Simple fool; you actually think that I, of all people, would not be aware of travelers headed towards my kingdom?_" The hologram laughed at that, a deep, brassy, evil laugh that made Magus's skin crawl. "_Oh, I know a good deal about why you would dare a voyage to my lands._"

"You have my sister." Magus challenged, energy coursing through his fists as black zaps of electricity.

"_Oh, I have more than that, young Janus!_" She laughed tauntingly. "_I have, as you well know, Lavos, and when I join my powers with it I shall be strong enough to overthrow not only Narnia, but Aslan himself!_"

"Aslan would never lose to the likes of you, witch!" Evesca shouted.

"I destroyed the Lavos that threatened my world, White Witch; what makes you so sure I can't take you down?" Magus inquired.

"_HA-HA-HA! You're so confident, but you don't have a clue who you're dealing with, lowly Janus. Not only is Lavos feeding steadily off the powers of my lands, but in doing so I shall transform Lavos into a creature far superior to what it is now._" She paused for a minute. "_If you want me to spare your sister's live, young fool, come to my frozen castle ALONE. If you manage to prove yourself in battle against me, all of my minions will turn to ice and you and she can escape unopposed. If you do not come alone or if you lose to me,_" She clenched one fist. "_I shall crush Schala like a sand statue. Are we agreed?_"

"We make no deals with evil scum like you!" Evesca retorted.

"No!" Magus suddenly exclaimed, to Evesca's surprise. Magus looked the Witch dead in the eyes. "I agree to your terms, but if I find that you hurt Schala in the slightest, I WILL kill you!"

"_... If you can..._"

The holographic image slowly faded out of reality, returning to the stark night darkness from whence it had emerged. Evesca instantly turned and looked at Magus.

"Why? Why did you-"

"It was my only option." Magus quickly replied, turning his back to her. "Schala, if I can reach her in time, is all I have left."

Evesca's features suddenly became a strange mix of sadness and hope. She gently put one hand on Magus's shoulder.

"... I'm sure if Schala were she'd be touched by your courage, Janus, but you know Schala would rather you and your friends work TOGETHER to defeat the Witch."

"But I have no other choice, you must understand!" Magus retaliated. "My sister is all I have left in the world, the only ray of hope anywhere in my life, the only stray fragment of my humanity still alive that hasn't met an early grave. If I lose her... I might as well be dead myself."

  
  


"We just had a visit from our resident evil witch." Magus stated, sitting down at the long table in the galley with a bowl of stew in front of him. Upon hearing that, Crono and the others looked up from their diners with 'excuse me, are you serious Magus?' looks on their faces.

"What he means is," Evesca stated. "We just had a little chat with a holographic image of the Witch. She knows we're on the way."

"What?! How??" Glenn exclaimed.

"She might have contacts in Calormene," Magus guessed, gently stirring his stew with a wooden spoon. "But that doesn't explain the hologram. She'd have had to know exactly where we were for that to work."

"Dost' thou think there art traitors amongst us?" Glenn exclaimed.

"If so," Lucca guessed. "They couldn't have contacted the Witch after we set sail, only before. She couldn't possibly know where we are."

"You're both wrong." Magus stated. "She's using her powers to track us somehow." He ate a spoonful of stew. "Meaning that, when we make landfall, she'll be ready for us."

"I say bring it on!" Crono exclaimed. "We'll kick her butt so bad-"

"Don't even think about it, kid." Magus interjected suddenly. "It's me she wants. If any of you try anything, she could kill my sister. Once I get Schala out of that castle, feel free to kick butt, but not before."

"This wreaks of a setup." Marle stated.

"For once we agree." Magus stated coldly. "But I have no other choice. Once we get to the western territories, I'm setting out on my own for the Witch's stronghold. And no one better follow me."

  
  


(To be continued... I know, you hate me.)

  
  


* * *

The characters I own! 

* * *

Evesca   
  


* * *

Who owns everything else! 

* * *

C.S. Lewis: 

Narnia

Aslan

The White Witch

King Rilian

The Dawn Treader

Calormene

  
  


Squaresoft:

Crono

Marle

Lucca

Glenn

Magus

Lavos

The Masamune

Schala

  
  


Author's entry:

Well, not bad for my first CT fic, huh? I figured throwing Magus, Crono, ect..., into Narnia would prove to be an interesting story. I've got BIG plans for part two, and if it takes long enough there might even be a part three. Oh, and (spoiler) Evesca isn't all that she appears to be... he he he, but that's my secret for now. And just wait until Aslan shows up on the scene! Anyway, this is Ryan 'Da Edge' Edgerton, signing off!


	2. Journey Towards Destiny

A long time ago, in a universe far different than our own...

There was Aslan...

There was the White Witch...

And there was Narnia.

  
  


From the same lunatic who brought you Operation ArchAngel, Hellfire Paradox, and a lot of other fanfics, comes my first ever Chrono Trigger fanfic...

  
  


CHRONO TRIGGER: The Narnia Chronicles

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog (I'm using his human name in this fic), Magus, Alya, Spekkio, or any of the other characters or concepts from the Chrono Trigger video game. I'll list those few characters that I do own, as well as who owns everything else, at the end of the fic.

  
  


Chapter 1- An Old Foe

  
  


It had been nearly five weeks since Magus, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, and their mysterious guide Evesca had set out aboard the Dawn Treader, headed for the uncharted lands of the White Witch. Five weeks proved to be a long time for even a large ship like the Dawn Treader to go without supplies. To everyone's relief, Lucca had quickly spotted a nearby group of large islands about two days before food rations ran out, and the Dawn Treader quickly made it's way towards the islands in search of food and fresh water supplies.

Upon arrival, though, the crew was shocked to discover-

"It's covered in snow!" Lucca exclaimed, looking through her telescope. "All the islands are totally white!"

"If we needed any more indication that we've entered the White Witch's territory," Evesca stated. "We just got it."

"What are the chances of our finding food upon these snow-ridden islands?" Glenn inquired.

"Well, let's put it this way." Lucca said, folding up her telescope. "It's not going to be the tropical fruits and bubbling streams that we were hoping for. We'll probably have to hunt for whatever we want to eat and then freeze-dry what we'll use for supplies, and boil water from frozen streams."

"Well, what choice do we have?" Marle stated. "It's better than starving to death."

The ship put down anchor just beyond the island's shore, and most everyone rowed to shore in a few small boats. Evesca, Marle, and a few of the dryads opted to stay on the Dawn Treader, and meanwhile everyone else went ashore. Just as Lucca had predicted, the islands were covered in snow and freezing winds to the point where Lucca had to Fire a path through the ice curtain that separated the ocean and the island's shores. When at last the rowboats did arrive ashore, everyone helped drag them all the way onto the snow-covered shore, in case the water would freeze around the boats and leave the landing parties stranded. Everyone wore heavy winter gear, except Magus, who stubbornly preferred to fight the cold on his own terms.

"We should split up into groups of two." Lucca suggested. "Each group should have at least one person with a long-range weapon, in case we spot any non-talking animals we can use for food." So she quickly divided the groups up: she and Magus would go in search of food, along with Glenn and Crono, two dwarf with crossbows serving as their hunting partners. The rest of the dwarfs and dryads would search for drinking water towards the center of the island while the hunting groups stayed halfway between the middle of the island and the shore. Magus stated that he'd much rather go on his own, but Lucca told a quick story about a man who froze to death because he didn't have a trail partner, and although Magus reluctantly agreed he also mentioned that it was an unnecessary precaution for someone as powerful as him. "OK, let's go." Lucca instructed. "Everyone meet back at the rowboats before sunset or we might get lost."

The groups parted ways in search of their various tasks and soon enough Lucca and Magus could only barely see the shore past the snow-whitened branches of the trees. Magus was silent most of the time, but not Lucca. She had questions to ask him.

"Hey Magus," She inquired suddenly. "I couldn't help but notice that... well... you look at Evesca a little different than the rest of us."

Magus decided to act like he hadn't heard that comment.

"You like her, don't you?"

Still silent.

"Aw, C'mon Magus. You can't kid a kidder; I've seen the way you look at her. So tell me, are you two an item or what?"

"She reminds me of Schala, that's all." Magus stated in a low voice.

"Well I don't believe that. I think you like her." Lucca pressed.

"Think what you want, it has no effect on me." Magus returned, turning and looking away from Lucca.

'I knew it!' Lucca thought to herself. 'He's blushing! He does like her! Wait till' I tell Crono and Marle about-"

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as five yellow spheres of energy plowed into the ground nearby, sending snow and ice flying as they exploded against the tundra. Magus and Lucca quickly turned to see a shadowed figure standing on the branch of a nearby pine, evidently the source of the exploding spheres. He was a little hard to make out under the shadows of the many pine branches over his head, but it was evident enough that he wore some kind of large cape that draped around to in front of his shoulders, covering his hands and arms.

Magus, however, was easily able to identify the figure.

"Dalton!!" He exclaimed, to Lucca's surprise. Magus whipped out his scythe as Lucca leveled her blaster.

"So, you finally came after me, have you prophet?" Dalton mused. With one leap he jumped off the thick branch he'd been standing on, his cape thrown about by wind as he fell through the dead, frozen air. He landed accompanied by a light crunching of snow. "Out to destroy me, the last of the royals of Zeal? Just like your accursed prophecies destroyed the Queen, the Ocean Palace, and my beautiful Blackbird? Well, you'll find that it'll take more than you to take me down, scum."

"You braindead idiot!" Magus mused with a slight smirk. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"What, that you have sworn to destroy Zeal to further your own powers? Well, you may have gotten the rest of the kingdom, but you won't get me without a fight."

"Excuse me, but do you have any clue where you are??" Lucca inquired.

"Dalton-Imperium island, where else?" Dalton stated scornfully.

"You are a capitol L loser." Lucca said blandly.

"Shut up and die!" Dalton shouted, dashing at Magus. Not the smartest thing he ever did; Magus quickly caught him in the chest with a kick, sending the ego-bent aviator into the snow.

"You're very clueless." Magus stated blandly. He walked over and yanked Dalton up by his hair, Dalton thrashing about in pain. "Time to set you straight, moron. To start with, I happen to be the grown-up version of Janus, but you can call me Magus. Second, you're not in our world anymore, you're on a planet named Narnia. Thirdly, I'd like to know just how you got here, if it's not an inconvenience to 'your royal highness'."

"Why you lying-!" Dalton shouted in rage, a sphere of yellow energy forming in one fist. He brought the blast to bear on Magus like a punch, slamming him square in the face and causing Magus to drop him to the ground. "You couldn't possibly be Janus, and what the heck is a Narnia? Not like it'll matter much once I get my revenge on you two and then all your little friends."

"Oh just shut up." Lucca said, tossing a Mega Bomb at Dalton. Dalton dodged, but the force of the bomb sent all the snow from the tree above him right down onto his head. Half buried in snow, Dalton quickly ceased to be a problem as Magus added an Ice 2 attack to the mix, yielding a very frustrated Dalton-on-ice. "That oughta chill that hot temper of yours, Dalton. Now, as a scientist, I can't help but wonder how you got here from our world in the first place."

"How do you think I got to this forsaken island?" He fumed, thrashing futilely against his arctic bonds. "I landed here after I got thrown off the Aero-Dalton Imperial, how else? Now let me go!"

"He means he was battling us for the Epoch when he got thrown off from calling up his own Golem Boss." Lucca added, and Magus nodded in understanding. Lucca rested her chin on her spare hand. "I wonder if somehow some interaction between the Epoch's time-warp fields and Dalton's powers caused a dimensional trans-warp rift of some type...?"

Dalton looked at her blankly.

"Mind saying that again, in English?"

"It means you're in another universe, moron." Magus stated. "Welcome to Narnia."

  
  
  
  


After much convincing and a demonstration of Magus's Dark Matter attack, Dalton agreed to lead the group to his meager, but 'royal', cave shelter. It was really well hidden; had they been looking for it without Dalton they'd likely never have found it to begin with. Dalton led them inside, then gave the grand tour: a bed made of animal skins, some food supplies, and a self-drawn portrait of himself with the Blackbird in the background. It looked like Rembrandt or Di Vinci could have drawn it. Magus muttered something about Dalton having too much free time on his hands, and Dalton returned that he was a masterful artist back in Zeal and deserved the picture "In memory of the Blackbird."

"Not bad." Lucca stated. "I'd swear it was an original Van Gogh." She turned from the picture and looked at the nearby racks of meat and food. "Dalton, you think you could help us get some supplies? The Dawn Treader ran out a few days ago."

"Why would I want to help the bunch of you?!" Dalton laughed, then got serious. "OK, so if I understand you right, we're in some other universe, and you're all headed westward to do... what?"

Magus and Lucca exchanged a brief look: 'Maybe it's better not to tell him about the Witch.'

"We're searching for Schala." Magus stated. "I have reason to believe she's still alive, and if she is I have to find her."

"Oh really?" Dalton waved it off. "Whatever. If you want me to help you, it's gonna cost you."

"Cost us what?" Lucca inquired.

"To start with, tell me everything about this Narnia place. After that, I'll need to think about the rest of the payments for a while."

"You can forget about getting the Epoch." Lucca inserted quickly.

"You can have your precious little toy. If this is another universe, there should be plenty else for me to occupy myself with." He grinned a little.

So Lucca sat down and told him about Narnia, Calormene, the Dawn Treader, Evesca, and also what little they knew about Aslan. Dalton listened in silent thought, his hand rested on his chin. Magus stood in a corner, one hand ever on his scythe should Dalton make one false movement. Lucca expertly avoided any mention of the White Witch, just in case, and Dalton never suspected that she was hiding anything from him. When she was done filling Dalton in, he stood up and turned to look out the cave entrance at the barren snowy wasteland that stretched to the island's limits.

"Civilization..." He thought out loud. "Somewhere free of this bleak barrenness. For months I've been trying to find a way to get off this island, but I didn't know if there was anywhere left to go to." He spun around quickly, slight desperation visible in his expression despite the patch over his left eye. "Alright, let's make a deal. I'll show you where I get my food supplies and fresh water if you'll agree to take me with you on your journey."

"You mean you'll help us?" Lucca asked.

"If we're gonna be on the same ship, then your survival is my survival." Dalton stated. "Of course I'm gonna help you, but once we find out about Schala, you drop me off at that Narnia place. Agreed?"

"And what would you do when you got there?" Magus questioned.

"How should I know?? All I wanna do is get off this snowball; I've had as much winter as I can stand!!!"

Lucca and Magus exchanged another short glance. Dalton was being truthful, that much was obvious.

"Agreed." Lucca stated.

  
  


The next three days was filled with activity. Dalton led the groups to special spots on the island where the hunting was best, mostly fishing spots where strange Narnian varieties that radiated gentle heat swam through the half-ice waters and streams, and showed them a freshwater spring buried in the middle of a frozen over lake. Lucca proved to be especially skilled at catching what few animals roamed the island, mostly birds that she shot down with special darts, but found herself outdone when Magus used Ice 2 to freeze and entire flock of birds in mid-flight. Crono and Glenn proved to be pretty good fishers, and after a while Magus started to tease Glenn about 'fishing for other amphibians'. After three days of hard work, the landing parties had brought aboard so much food that it would probably last the Dawn Treader the rest of the journey. Dalton's knowledge of the island's resources had proved to be an invaluable asset, and even though Crono warned everyone in private that he was not to be completely trusted under any circumstances, it seemed for the most part that living alone on a snow-plagued island for months all alone had made Dalton truly desperate for any kind of civilization.

"So, you're Evesca." Dalton said as Glenn introduced the two. "Strange I don't remember you from Zeal."

"As I recall it, you never accepted my father's invitation to meet me on several different occasions." Evesca stated promptly, cutting Dalton to the quick. "Yet who in Zeal didn't know about Dalton and his Blackbird." She turned his back to him. "And as I remember correctly, it was you who imprisoned my father."

Dalton, blushing from embarrassment, decided that was definitely a good moment to go check the cargo holds. Evesca watched him go from over her shoulder. Magus stood nearby, glaring at Dalton in similar fashion.

So after three days, the Dawn Treader was on the move once again, and this time with a brand new crew member.

It would only be a matter of time before they reached the kingdoms of the White Witch.

  
  


Chapter 2- Surprise Attack

  
  


Days and weeks passed without event, the Dawn Treader sailing over steel-blue waves beneath cold grey skies. Magus still handled the night watch solo, occasionally joined by Evesca. Dalton, if you ignored his pride, turned out to be rather useful, helping Lucca to chart the areas they'd encountered so far for later mapmaking. Which freed Lucca up to do her most recent set of experiments: testing the different members of the team's powers and charting the increase in energy output over time. After about six more weeks of sailing, the Dryads began to get worried, but most of the dwarfs remained unemotional through most of the trip.

Then the storm hit.

  
  


Hurricane winds crashed down upon the Dawn Treader mercilessly from all directions, throwing bullets of rain down with it. The waves beneath the Dawn Treader crashed upon it's sides with the force of comets, sending sprays of water across the deck. Lightning flashed, once off in the distance, then up so close that Magus had to shield his eyes from it's brightness. Everyone rushed around on deck, panic-stricken, as the sails were lowered and the anchor dropped. It had all come out of practically nowhere, and it seemed like the storm just continued to get stronger and more violent.

But Magus could feel something about the storm that no one else on the ship could. He knew this feeling, knew it well, although it had never ever come on this strong...

"It's the dark wind!!" Magus shouted to everyone nearby, bracing himself against the rail on the side of the ship, his cape thrown violently about behind him. "I've never felt it this powerful; this is no ordinary storm!!"

"It must be the White Witch!!" Evesca shouted in reply. "Only she could call this up!!"

"But how do we stop it?!!" Crono shouted, trying hard to be heard over the sheering winds.

"... We only have one hope!!" Magus shouted in reply after a moment's silence. "Throw everything we can at it!! Maybe that will stop it!!"

"But then we'll be blown into the storm too!!" Lucca shouted, emerging from below deck.

"We don't have a choice!!!" Magus shouted as the winds intensified even further. "Fine!!! If you're all too cowardly, I'll have to do it myself!!"

"Janus, no!!!!" Evesca exclaimed in desperation as Magus let go of the rail and was instantly picked up and thrown skyward, grabbing the corners of his cape and using it to catch the wind like a parachute.

"Magus!!!!" Glenn exclaimed as Magus vanished from view.

"Is he crazy?!!" Crono exclaimed out loud.

Long moments passed, the wind and rain and waves still smashing forcefully against the ship and crew. Then suddenly, to everyone's instant surprise, the wind switched directions, nearly tearing everyone from their handholds. Half a second later, both the clouds and some parts of the far-off sheets of rain all began to be sucked together towards one single dot in the distance... as if drawn in by some kind of...

...Black Hole.

"He is crazy." Crono laughed. "Thank God."

Suddenly, a hundred shadowed, winged forms emerged from the quickly disappearing layers of clouds. Everyone gasped in surprise; were these creatures responsible for creating that storm??!

"What the-!" Marle exclaimed, moments before one of the creatures hurtled a lightning bolt from it's hands downwards at the Dawn Treader. The surge of pure power struck with precision accuracy, punching a pencil-think hole through the hull of the ship and causing a small geyser to erupt up through the hole. Crono and Glenn instantly drew their swords, Lucca pulled out her blaster, and Marle leveled and loaded her crossbow. More lightning bolts began raining down, but to everyone's sudden surprise Evesca rushed to the front of the ship and threw her arms wide, sending out an invisible energy shield that sent the bolts bouncing harmlessly away.

"Evesca?! How did you-" Lucca exclaimed, but Crono cut her off.

"We can ask her later!" Crono instructed. Lucca nodded, and with a glance of silent communication Crono, Marle, and Lucca unleashed the power of their Delta Force attack, forming a glowing yellow, blue, and red triangle in-between them that erupted out searing blasts of energy into the sky eliminating nearly half the black gargoyles before their energy ran out. Glenn leapt to the offensive, and as more lightning bolts and blasts of ice and water exploded violently against Evesca's shield barrier he unleashed a Water 2, sending up huge geysers of water from all across the nearby ocean to strike the gargoyles with intense aquatic fury. Crono, regaining his strength for a moment, let loose a Lightning 2 attack that knocked out most of the rest. As the remains of the massive army of gargoyles fled into the distance, Evesca's hands dropped and the rest of her followed shortly after, collapsing to the deck in sheer exhaustion. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Glenn, as well as a few Dryads and Dwarfs who weren't busy trying to repair lightning damage immediately rushed over to Evesca as she struggled just to be able to breathe.

"Evesca?! What's wrong? Are you OK?" Marle exclaimed.

"Does she look OK to you?" Inquired a voice from the opposite side of the ship. Crono turned to see Magus materialize near the opposite rail, then quickly rush over to Evesca. "Her energy's exhausted; she put everything she had into protecting the ship from sinking. We should get her below deck and give her a chance to rest."

"How do you know that??" Lucca asked.

"Because," Magus said, hoisting Evesca up using his shoulder. "My sister used it once to protect an Earthbound village from an avalanche. Now could somebody help me carry her down below?"

Lucca quickly lifted Evesca's other side on her shoulder, and the two began to carry Evesca towards the below-deck rooms.

Suddenly, their task was interrupted as an ear-shattering shriek erupted from below the waves. Everyone spun in surprise and shock to see a massive creature, long like a cobra or an anaconda, with small fins that were by comparison like the legs of a centipede jutting out all over it's body, burst out of the surface of the ocean with a huge spray of water. For a minute it glowered down at the ship, then threw it's head towards the sky and roared, showing it's razor-sharp lines of teeth. Then, in one fluent motion, it lunged downward at the ship, it's mouth open wide. No one even had time to brace for impact as it shot like a bullet down at the Dawn Treader.

Suddenly, an object like a giant metallic sphere crashed down from above, nailing the sea serpent square between the eyes and sending it crashing back into the ocean harmlessly, except for a spray of water which washed over the deck. All eyes spun to see Dalton standing nearby, arms folded stubbornly and a smirk on his face.

"So, do I at least get a thank-you for saving your lives?" He inquired pridefully, his ego drastically showing.

Crono decided to ignore him for the moment, sending a Lightning 2 attack surging into the water below. Not seconds later, a muffled, bubbled sound emerged from the deep, accompanied by a rush of bubbles and foam from far below the surface. Everyone sheathed their weapons as Dalton continued to smirk at his own cleverness.

  
  


After about two hours, Evesca slowly opened her eyes. Magus was sitting nearby, along with Marle and Dalton. She groaned as she felt an intense pounding in her head, and as she began to sit up she recognized a moist cloth draped over her forehead. Magus and Marle quickly looked over when they heard her groan, wheras Dalton turned his head only just enough to display an obnoxious smirk.

"Don't move too quickly." Marle instructed, walking over to her side. "You collapsed back there and we brought you in here so you could rest."

"The ship... the storm..." She sat up slightly. "What happened?"

"You've been out for four hours." Marle stated. "We've all been really worried about you."

"Your energy barrier protected the ship." Magus added. "The damages have been repaired."

"Hey, don't *I* get a little credit here?" Dalton gloated. "I mean, if not for my split-second timing and impressive powers, that sea serpent would've-"

"Could you put a cork in it?" Marle grumbled under her breath. "All you've done since coming aboard is gloat, gloat, gloat. Do you EVER think about somebody besides yourself??"

"Is THAT the thanks I get for saving both the ship and your lives???"

"Put a cork in it already." Marle and Evesca grumbled at the same time.

"Sheesh!" Dalton muttered, standing up and heading for the door. "If any of you ingrates need me, I'll be on deck, watching out for other sea dragons."

He slammed the door closed behind him, much to everyone's relief. Magus and Marle turned their attention back to Evesca, Marle taking the damp cloth and submerging it in a bowl of nearby cold water before reapplying it.

"You want something to eat? You're probably famished." Marle inquired.

"Thanks, that would be nice." Evesca smiled weakly.

Marle nodded, then stood up and left. Evesca looked into Magus's face and, for the first time, saw slight confusion and inquiry in his usually-cold features. He almost seemed to be... no, she told herself, he couldn't possibly know. But as she looked into those ever-familiar eyes, she couldn't help but wonder. Finally, after a long moment, Magus turned his back and looked out the open door up to on deck.

"...There's something troubling you, Janus?" She inquired.

Magus sighed deeply, then closed the door.

"How did you know that technique?" He inquired, not making eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying you're not all you've been letting on." He spun to face her. "You may be a Zealean, and you may even have been related to the Gurus, . . . but only one person I've ever encountered knows how to use Moonlight Barrier." His eyes, for the first time she'd ever seen, showed an emotion that seemed altogether out of place on his features. The unmistakable expression of shattered trust. "Who... and what... are you really? Don't lie to me, Evesca. . . . if that is your real name."

She looked into his eyes until his gaze forced a tear from her eyes. She looked away in disappointment, upset and distraught at the pain she'd caused him. And by the secret she carried.

"I'm sorry, Prince Janus. I cannot tell you that."

"Why??" He demanded, shattered emotions combined with anger. "What secret are you hiding, Evesca??? Tell me, what's so important! If you do think I'm some kind of prince, then tell me!!"

"I wish I could, but I can't!!!" She shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "It would only put both of us in danger! Please, you must believe me, Janus!"

There was another long moment of unbearable silence. Then Magus turned and opened the door, stopping and looking at her over his shoulder halfway through the doorway.

"Why should I?" Magus retorted sharply. He walked quickly out of sight, pushing past Marle as she returned with a bowl of soup.

"What was that all about?" Marle inquired as she stood in the doorway.

Evesca could only cry in response, tears streaming down her face.

  
  


Magus looked out at the night-set ocean, a deeply troubled expression visible on his features. Here, in the White Witch's side of the world, the ocean at night no longer had that breathtaking, gem-like luster to it; now it had become an endless current of off-grey, and the Narnian stars hidden behind a perpetually darkened sky, like as if someone had put a black barrier in-between the Dawn Treader and the sky above. Both of these factors, plus the frigid temperatures, made this part of Narnia unbearably cold and dead-looking. But Magus didn't care.

For the first time in his life, for the first time since Zeal fell, he'd felt that he'd actually found someone he could confide in, someone he could open up to even if just the slightest bit. But that illusion was shattered. 'Evesca,' He thought to himself. 'Why? Why won't you just tell me??'

She hadn't done any wrong to him, he knew that to be true. She had only used her powers to protect the ship, . . . but just the fact that she could use Moonlight Barrier . . . try as he might, Magus couldn't even explain it to himself. When he'd felt the energy from it, he'd instantly jumped to the conclusion that Schala had used it. In a rush of hope he'd used his powers to teleport him back aboard the ship, only to find that it had been Evesca, not Schala, who had used the power. What went through his mind at that moment not even he could fully explain or understand, . . . he knew it didn't make sense, but he'd almost felt as if . . . Evesca was trying to somehow take Schala's place by becoming her,... or something. His thoughts hadn't been rational, and he realized now that he'd hurt her feelings for what was probably no good reason . . . but now that she'd acknowledged that she was hiding something, should he trust her? He sighed deeply as he looked down into the monotone oceans.

"Magus?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Lucca and Marle standing behind him, both looking like they wanted to talk to him. 'It's about Evesca.' He guessed, and with a slight sigh he turned and looked at them.

"What do you want?" He asked bruskly, trying to sound annoyed to hide what he was really thinking about.

"What do you think??!!" Marle returned, hiding no tone of irritated anger. "I don't know what you said to Evesca, but she's been in there crying on and off for hours!!"

"That's none of your business." He replied. "Now I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy!" Marle demanded. "You'd better start talking, Magus, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Magus returned, spinning to face them. "Did it occur to you just who you're talking to?"

"I'm not scared of you, Magus." Marle replied, fists glowing lightly with neon blue light. "Now what did you say to Evesca?!"

Lucca gently tapped Marle on the shoulder.

"Perhaps I should handle this." Lucca suggested. "Fighting won't solve anything, and besides which you might sink the ship. That would be a real shame, considering the length to which Evesca went to protect it."

Marle, suddenly seeing that Lucca had a good point, gave Magus a brief look and then walked away.

"You owe her an apology, Magus!" Marle shouted as she went below deck.

Magus turned and looked back out at the ocean. Lucca came up quietly alongside him.

"She's right you know." She stated. "She may have a violent way of saying it, but-"

"Evesca is not to be trusted." Magus interrupted. That statement seemed to stun Lucca somewhat, confusion showing behind her large reflective glasses.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's complicated. Besides, I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Well, you at least owe us some kind of explanation." Lucca stated, arms folded stubbornly. "You can't just leave her crying herself to sleep and not tell us why."

"I see no reason why not."

". . . If you'd said that to me even just three months ago, I might have believed you." Lucca stated. "But during this trip, even despite your consistent silences and cold shouldering, I've seen a side of you that I never thought I'd see." She was silent for a long moment. "It's not hard to tell that she likes you, Magus, although when you treat her like this I can't for the life of me figure out why. Why can't you just show her that you care too?"

"You think this happened because of romance?" Magus almost seemed to laugh at the idea.

"Or lack thereof." Lucca muttered.

"... Fine, if you're going to be stubborn about it." Magus took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "The attack she used to protect the Dawn Treader is called Moonlight Barrier. The only person in Zeal who knew that was my sister Schala; not even my mother could use it." He paused again for a moment. "When I confronted her about it, I found out she's hiding something from us."

"What? What could she possibly be hiding?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She said it would only put us both in danger." He sighed deeply. "What is she hiding from us? Why?"

Lucca turned and looked into his face. His eyes revealed several emotions all at once: he was deeply troubled, confused, betrayed somehow,... and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

  
  


Chapter 3- Landing

  
  


Almost seven weeks after leaving Narnia, the Dawn Treader at last arrived upon the mainland shores of the White Witch's land. Everything for as far as the eye could see was bleak, barren white, and a continual wind howled in from the west, nearly forcing the Dawn Treader from being able to make landfall. As the rowboats landed ashore, everyone was stunned anew with the dead, coldness of the arctic-like wasteland. Even the ground was flat as far out as the horizon, creating an otherworldly effect that not even Magus could completely shake free of.

And there was something else Magus couldn't ignore, too.

"The black wind..." He suddenly stated out loud. "It's practically everywhere, the whole continent. And it feels even stronger towards the northwest."

"I feel it too." Evesca stated, shaking slightly. "There's no questioning it; we're in the White Witch's realm now."

"The very snow doth wreak of evil enchantments." Glenn stated. "And such cold! I've never felt the equal."

"Black wind? What are you talking about?" Dalton inquired.

"Magus's way of saying he's picking up dark energy." Lucca explained, clutching her heavy fur cloak tight. "Or something like that anyway."

"Whatever." Dalton waved it off. "Quick question, though. Who's this White Witch?"

Magus and Lucca exchanged glances.

"The cruelest, backstabbing tyrant that ever lived." Schala replied. "She sent that storm that nearly destroyed the Dawn Treader."

"Oh." Was Dalton's reply.

"Come on. She's likely towards the northwest." Magus stated.

"Yeah, but let's keep our guard up." Crono stated. "There's no telling what she- what the heck-!!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a fierce gust began to kick up snow everywhere in random spirals and pillars. Not moments later, only seconds from the beginning of the earthquake, six huge, thick pillars of snow erupted nearby with a sound like an explosion. Magus shielded his eyes with his cape, scythe ready in his other hand. Then suddenly his eyes went wide.

Sudenly, the black wind changed. He knew this feeling. He knew what would, moments later, erupt out of the tundra where those pillars of explosion now stood. He knew what would, with one look at him and the others, send huge poisonous spears spiraling down on them from above like rain.

Lavos Spawns.

  
  


(To be continued . . . don'tcha just love cliffhangers?)

  
  


* * *

The characters I own! 

* * *

Evesca   
  


* * *

Who owns everything else! 

* * *

C.S. Lewis: 

Narnia

Aslan

The White Witch

King Rilian

The Dawn Treader

Calormene

  
  


Squaresoft:

Crono

Marle

Lucca

Glenn

Magus

Lavos

The Masamune

Schala

  
  


Author's entry: 

Houston, we have a problem! Run and hide!! Brace for impact!! The next part of Chrono Trigger: The Narnia Chronicles takes our heroes into the heartland of the White Witch's territory, and it ain't gonna be easy to stay alive for long. What is Evesca's secret? What will it take to defeat both Lavos and the White Witch? (Hehehe!) You'll just have to wait around until part 3 comes out if you wanna find out. In the meantime, I highly recommend you check out this awesome site [www.eternalstudios.com.][1] I think you'll be amazed. Anyway, (takes a bow) until part 3, ladies and gents! So long!

   [1]: www.eternalstudios.com.



	3. Immortal Combat

A long time ago, in a universe far different than our own...

There was Aslan...

There was the White Witch...

And there was Narnia.

  
  


From the same lunatic who brought you Operation ArchAngel, Hellfire Paradox, and a lot of other fanfics, comes my first ever Chrono Trigger fanfic...

  
  


CHRONO TRIGGER: The Narnia Chronicles

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog (I'm using his human name in this fic), Magus, or any of the other characters or concepts from the Chrono Trigger video game. I'll list those few characters that I do own, as well as who owns everything else, at the end of the fic.

  
  


Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

  
  


Question: what has multiple dozens of centipede-like legs, is covered in towering spikes like a porcupine, is usually the color of liquid magma, and has a strange organ that serves as both it's solitary eye, and mouth?

Think you know the answer? Maybe, but what is it when, instead of red, it's a dark navy blue?

"What the heck are those?" Dalton exclaimed.

Magus and the others looked on in horror at six Lavos Spawn, their armor-like hides shaded the darkest of dark ice-blues. Each of the creatures in turn let out a mix of shriek and howl as it pulled itself out of it's subterranean tunnel, still half-concealed by the blizzard of snow it had created when it shattered through to the surface. Magus drew out his scythe and the others all quickly did likewise with their weapons.

"Evesca," Glenn instructed. "Stand aside and allow us do away with these beasts."

"I think it's time we pulled out the heavy artillery." Lucca stated, keeping one eye on the cluster of still-emerging Lavos Spawn while putting her backpack on the ground and pulling out a small, hand-sized rock-like object. She tossed the black stone to Magus, then she and Marle quickly rushed up alongside of him as the last of the Lavos Spawn pulled itself up onto the solid tundra that made for the ground of this place.

"You freaks should have stayed in the ground." Magus stated in defiance at the Lavos Spawns. He gave Lucca and Marle a quick glance, and they nodded in reply. "Now! **Dark Eternal**!"

The moment that the energy of the attack leapt into being around the threesome, the Lavos Spawn attacked. The air was filled with razor-sharp poison pins like huge spears as each of the six creatures let loose with it's most deadly attacks all at once. Crono managed to destroy the spears before they could hit by using his Luminar attack, buying Magus and the two girls just enough time to charge up and let loose the full fury of Dark Eternal, a full-force amplified blast of both Magus's Dark Matter and Marle and Lucca's lethal Antipode3 attacks. The energy flare from the attack flashed out in a massive surge towards the Lavos Spawns, sending the two nearest creatures flying through the air and landing on their backs some twenty feet away. Glenn took advantage of the momentary opportunity, with one powerful leap covering the distance between himself and one of the Lavos Spawns, then brought the Masamune down in a leap slash cleanly into the creature's unprotected underside. Before he could draw the weapon back out, Dalton had fixe spheres of yellow energy headed straight towards the other Lavos Spawn that was upside-down, the explosion sending small clumps of what had been a Lavos Spawn minutes before flying left and right.

Meanwhile, Crono and the others had gone of the offensive, hitting the remaining four Lavos Spawn with everything they had. Luminares, Dark Matters, Ice 2s, and Flares shot in volleys at the Lavos Spawns, which retaliated with storms of poison-spike spears that rained down without mercy or much accuracy either. Crono jumped out of the way of a cluster of them moments before they struck the snow-covered ground, and swiftly retaliated with a Lightning 2 blast, scoring clean hits on all four of the nightmarish beasts. Dalton did his best to jump out of the way as the deadly blasts came down, having one or two close calls where a spear left a hole in his cape. Lucca and Marle shot down as many spears as they could while at the same time aiming their own attacks at the remaining Lavos Spawn, and Magus protected himself withing a small cyclone of black energy thanks to his Magic Wall attack, only two or three spears getting through and forcing him to dodge out of the way. The battle raged for what seemed like forever, attacks and energy blasts practically gushing from both sides of the battle lines. After nearly fifteen minutes of combat, Magus eliminated the last of the Lavos Spawn with a well-aimed double slash from his scythe. The Lavos Spawn screamed in pain, nearly blasted off another volley of poison spears, and then collapsed to the ground, the spears on it's back going limp. Magus, just to be sure, blasted it apart with a Shadow Bomb.

"We must not be caught by surprise like that again." Magus stated, turning to the others. His left arm had a nasty open gash down it that looked like it was bleeding severely, but he acted as if it wasn't even there. But not even he could hide the exhaustion the battle had put him through. "That was no coincidence encounter; if I don't miss my guess, that's the White Witch's way of showing us she means business."

"Those things looked like Lavos!" Dalton exclaimed, likewise exhausted. "What were those??"

"Lavos Spawn." Lucca informed. "Basically the children of Lavos." She turned to Magus. "Those Lavos Spawn were a lot stronger than the ones we encountered on Death Peak and the Black Omen. You think the White Witch enhanced them somehow?"

"Likely. And they attacked in a group, meaning that they must be under her control." Magus paused for a long moment. "Did any of you notice something strange about when the Lavos Spawn attacked us?"

"Yeah, I did. It was like they didn't even know we were there until we charged up to attack." Marle interjected.

"My guess is that she's trained them to be like hunting dogs in a way." Evesca interjected. "Hunting dogs go after the scent of their prey. Those Lavos Spawn might have been trained to attack when they detected our energy."

"But does that explain the color differences?" Crono inquired.

"There art too many mysteries." Glenn noted, sheathing the Masamune and rejoining the group. "Perhaps we can discern them at a later time, but for the moment I recommend we rest so our strength might return to us."

"A Shelter won't provide much protection out here." Lucca noted. Then she looked over at the six holes in the ground nearby. "Maybe... maybe we can set up camp inside one of those tunnels."

"And put ourselves right in the middle of a Lavos Spawn highway? No thank you." Marle stated.

"Let's at least take a look first." Lucca replied. "I have a feeling that those Lavos Spawn might not have tunneled their way here at all, but might have been underground to start with. After all, if they'd tunneled here, then when they broke through the surface the snow would've quickly filled into the tunnels. But that wasn't what we saw; we saw six geysers of snow erupt OUT of the ground, meaning that those Lavos Spawn might have been buried underground like potatoes, absorbing power when we came along. Then, they might've blasted their way out of their catacombs, thus the explosions of snow we saw. Plus, if they had been traveling subterraneously to get here, they probably would've all come out of the same tunnel, not six different ones."

There was a long moment of silence.

"She's the brainiac of the group, right?" Dalton inquired.

"Yeah, but she has a good point." Crono stated, walking over and looking down into one of the holes. He whistled in surprise. "That's a pretty deep hole. Who're we gonna send down there?"

"I'll go." Magus said, and with a few hand gestures he vanished out of sight with a flash of black energy. Several minutes later, Magus re-appeared nearby with a similar flash. "Lucca's theory is right. We can set up a Shelter in one of the underground tunnels."

  
  


Two hours later, after everyone who couldn't use short-range teleportation climbed down into the tunnel and set up the Shelter, the group finally got to rest. Lucca had observed on the way down that nearly ten feet of solid ice covered the ground on this continent, and that when her feet were on the ground she noted that the soil below the ice was completely devoid of any nutrients whatsoever. Evesca kept herself busy cleaning everyone up from the battle against the Lavos Spawn, but deliberately stayed away from Dalton and Magus, Dalton for obvious reasons, and Magus because, by the time the others had made it down, Magus had already bandaged his injuries and also Evesca seemed to be hesitant to approach Magus for any reasons whatsoever, for fear of further alienating him from her, possibly. The depth of the tunnel offered a much more tolerable temperature than did the storm-filled world up above, and so everyone was able to get plenty of sleep without the cold and wind beating down on them.

But Magus wasn't interested in sleeping.

  
  


Magus moved with a silence and stealth that surprised even him, making his way amongst the group's many sleeping bags like some kind of phantom or illusion. It wasn't often that he found it nessasary to sneak about like this, but when he did need to his skill made those of ninjas look pale by comparison. Using his powers to float barely half an inch above the ground, the only noise he made as he floated towards the object of his search was that of his highly silenced breathing. It didn't take him long to spot the Masamune; Glenn had it placed directly next to his sleeping bag, easily withing reach in case of any momentary emergency. Magus touched down onto the ground gently and silently removed the Masamune and it's sheath from Glenn's side, then returned to hovering just above the ground as he thought about how to get his next targeted item. He knew that he'd need the Masamune if he was going to stand a chance in sole combat against the White Witch; he'd need every bit of power he could get. But there was one other item that he also had to retrieve before he left, and getting it wasn't going to be easy.

He hovered silently over to where Marle lay sleeping, her hair down and one hand half underneath her pillow. With the faded light coming into the Shelter through the opening above in the tunnel, Magus could only see a slight shimmering that proved the pendant's presence around Marle's neck. Gently, trying not to let his hands tremble, Magus slowly took hold of one side of the pendant's chain and brought it up so that it rested just above Marle's ear. Just as Magus had hoped, the touch of the pendant chain on the side of her face caused Marle to roll over, and in the course of the movement Magus was able to seamlessly slip the pendant off of Marle's neck. Had he been any less disciplined a person than he was, Magus might have breathed a sigh of relief. There were times, he thought to himself, when it was useful to have an understanding of the workings of the subconscious human mind and it's reflex actions. Ozzie had taught him that knowledge, amongst other subversive tricks that the Mystic had used many times towards achieving his tyrannical goals. With the Masamune in one hand and the pendant in the other, Magus quickly teleported out of the shelter, leaving only his scythe and sleeping bag.

But Magus's thefts hadn't gone on entirely unnoticed. Evesca, getting out of her sleeping bag and grabbing her fur cloak, said a quick prayer and then teleported off after Magus. There was no questioning where he was headed. Nor his intent. And Evesca knew she had to stop him, because the White Witch wouldn't even give Magus a chance to fight back.

  
  


Magus could tell that the White Witch knew he was coming. Even the slightest hint of wind had vanished from the snow-swept barrenness, but what's more is that he could feel the black wind blowing straight in the direction he knew the Witch's stronghold to be. Finally free of having to travel at speeds slow enough that Crono and company could keep up, Magus shot out over the frozen wasteland at superhuman speeds, appearing to the human eye as little more than a superspeed black blur as his shadow-element powers surrounded him like a blazing comet.

His plan was simple. With the element of surprise nullified by the Witch's uncanny ability to sense where he was, he would use every bit of power he could muster to destroy the White Witch, even if it meant he himself died in the process. Once the Witch was destroyed, whether he was dead or not, it wouldn't be long before the others came looking for him and were able to rescue Schala. Failure was not an option; he'd do whatever he had to, use every ounce of his strength, just so Schala could have a chance. He owed it to himself to give her a future, because he hadn't been strong enough, twice, to save her.

With the Masamune strapped at his side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. Marle really had no idea the powers locked away inside this one piece of jewelry, but he was Schala's brother and knew much more about it's powers and abilities. The Masamune was strong, but if properly combined with the powers of his sister's pendant, Magus believed the sword would take on a whole new personality. Using the pendant, he could recharge his energy levels at any time, and that was only the beginning.

But would it be enough to save Schala? Magus could only hope so.

Suddenly, a number of surprises caught him by unprepared all at once. The first was that, without a moment's notice, the black wind seemed to vanish altogether. The second was that the air around him, nanoseconds before cold and dead, instantly became the most overpowering but gentle fragrance of flowers, specifically Lilies, anyone could imagine.

The third was a roar from behind him, one which undeniably belonged to a lion.

  
  


"Marle! Marle, wake up!"

Marle groaned in protest but slowly opened her eyes nonetheless. Lucca was next to her, shaking her shoulder gently. Marle could see panic on her friend's face and quickly sat up.

"Lucca, what is it? Is everything OK?"

"Magus, Evesca, and Dalton are gone." She explained. "They left their sleeping bags and Magus left his scythe here too."

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

Lucca rolled her eyes.

"Marle, were at the bottom of a forty foot pit; they couldn't have gone anywhere except up towards the surface, and that means Magus is headed out on his own to face the White Witch."

"But what about Evesca and Dalton? No way he let them tag along."

Suddenly, a panicked scream came from across the room. Both girls looked over to see Glenn scouring the ground near his sleeping bag in search of something, a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Where is it?" He exclaimed. "It's got to be here somewhere!"

"What? What is it Glenn?" Crono inquired.

"The Masamune!! I can't find the Masamune!!!" Glenn then paused for a minute and clenched his fists in rage. "It's Magus's doing!! He must've stolen it while I slept, the coward!!!!"

"And it looks like that's not all he stole." Lucca stated, turning and looking at Marle. Marle, reading the meaning in Lucca's eyes, quickly looked down. Her pendant was gone.

"We've gotta go after him!" Crono exclaimed. "He could get himself killed!!"

"But we can't." Lucca replied. "If we go after Magus now, the White Witch might decide to kill Schala." She looked down at the ground. "I don't like it myself, but we've gotta let Magus try. We give him until noon, then we go after him." 

"But what about Evesca and Dalton?" Marle asked. "And why would he want my pendant?"

"I don't know, Marle. I just don't know."

"When I get my hands on Magus," Glenn fumed.

  
  


It had been the roar that had made Magus stop dead in his tracks, a roar so incredibly powerful and fearsome that it had made him tremble for the first time in his life. Now, his heart thundering in his chest and his mind ensnared in apprehension, Magus almost didn't dare turn in the direction the resounding roar had come from. At least not until he heard, in a loud and firm voice that wasn't quite human but something much more-

**_"Come here, son of Adam."_**

Assuming he was the person being spoken of, Magus slowly turned and faced the source of the voice. The lion's eyes were deep-set, the color hard to make out. It's regal mane was long and thick, a blazing golden color that almost seemed to be strands of fire. The creature was undoubtedly the largest lion Magus had ever seen, it's eyes able to look directly into his. In fact the lion's gaze seemed to almost hold Magus paralyzed, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from those eyes.

Without a doubt, this had to be Aslan.

**_"I have been watching you from a distance, Janus."_** Aslan stated, his voice neither giving away any tone of approval nor judgement. **_"Watching as you made your way to the White Witch's realm. I watched as you fought alongside your friends against the Witch's armies and I watched as you stole what belonged to them. Is friendship such an insignificant thing to you?"_**

"... They... aren't my friends." Magus managed to say, surprised he could even voice his thoughts. "I have never had any real friends since-"

**_"-Since the day Zeal fell; I know. But you do not speak the truth when you say you have no friends. Think about My servant Evesca."_**__

"She especially." Magus paused for a moment. "I thought she-"

**_"-You thought you had finally found a true friend, ... but then you discovered she had a secret. Son of Adam, I know her secret, and I know that it pertains to your sister."_**__

"You know??" Magus was taken aback. "... What is it?"

**_"There is a reason for all things, son of Adam. You were brought here by Evesca so you could save your sister and protect Narnia from destruction. If one simple dream can have that much significance, do you think a friendship any less important?"_** Aslan paused. **_"And there is also a reason that secret has not been revealed to you. But when the time is right, all things will be made known. For now, you have a mission to fulfill."_**

Assuming that Aslan had meant for him to continue on towards his destination, Magus turned to go. But before he finished turning around, Aslan interrupted him once again.

**_"Beware the White Witch. She will use any means of evil to achieve what she desires. If defeating you is her intent, be prepared for anything."_**

With that, Aslan's form faded out of existence, taking with Him every indication he had ever been there to begin with. Slowly, Magus began to feel the black wind once again, but now he feared the power it had.

  
  


Chapter 2- Mysteries Revealed

  
  


Evesca had felt Aslan's presence nearby, but by the time she'd gotten to the place Aslan had met with Magus, both were long gone. The frozen winds whipped at her face violently, and each step forwards was a battle against the invisible blades of air. Clinging tightly to her fur coat, now nearly covered in patches of snowflakes, Evesca trudged tirelessly onward. She had to get to the White Witch's castle in time to protect Magus from her evil scheme. No matter what the cost.

  
  


The towers of the castle cast massive, long shadows across the snow, jutting like mountains up out of the equally massive outer wall of the fortress. The entire castle was built of thick black ice that shimmered like a million diamonds, and yet at the same time seemed to suck down light like a black hole. The castle itself sat upon a large rise overlooking the ocean,... and the void. It literally stood only kilometers from the edge of the world, both the sky and the sea fading out of existence as they neared the edge and were replaced by a star filled blackness. The front gate of the castle was adjacent to a long bridge formed of what appeared to be millions of long, sharp icicles put together like strands of fabric, the entire bridge literally invisible at a distance and only barely detectable unless one was actually walking upon it. Seeing as the front gate, made of a dark steel-like metal, was open, Magus dashed quickly across the bridge and into the castle.

The gate closed with a resounding 'boom' right behind him.

The inside of the castle was even more eerie than the outside. To start with, wall, ceiling, and floor were all completely reflective, like as if the building had been constructed out of mirrors. The first room Magus entered appeared to be a long hallway, extending for a distance of roughly fifty feet and then a sharp corner turned towards the left. Magus looked the place over suspiciously. It was literally impossible for anyone to sneak up on anyone with mirror-like surfaces wherever one chanced to look, which was both good and bad for him. The White Witch wouldn't be able to sneak up on him, neither he upon her. One hand on the Masamune, Magus set off down the corridor.

Twenty feet into the second hallway, the corridor opened into a vast chamber with two other openings, the chamber equally as reflective as the corridor. At first Magus nearly ducked back into the hallway when he spotted other forms in the room, but upon second glance he discovered the floor of the room to be scattered with statues of many different kinds of creatures, all made of the same kind of dark grey stone. Magus stepped over and examined one of the statues. It was a dwarf, wearing battle armor and had an axe hung at his belt. Based on the statue's positioning, it almost seemed as if the dwarf were cowering in fear at something in front of him. Another statue was that of one of the storm gargoyles, the kind that had tried to sink the Dawn Treader. It looked as if it had been posed to appear to be preparing to lift off the ground, only one taloned foot holding it upright, it's wide wings fanned out and a panicked expression on it's face.

"Either the White Witch has strange taste in artwork,..." Magus thought out loud, but quietly enough so that anyone nearby might not hear him. He decided not to finish his thought, assuming the alternative to be utterly impossible.

But someone else knew better.

_"Or those aren't statues at all..." _A voice that Magus immediately recognized suggested, finishing his thought. _"They're servants of the White Witch who, at one time or another, displeased her, and she turned them to stone."_

The voice seemed to be coming from all around the room, and Magus quickly spun to try to identify it, but to no avail. He tightened his grip on the Masamune as he shouted directionlessly in defiance.

"Where are you, Witch?! Come out and face me. I won't be as easily done away with as these poor idiots you turned to stone."

_"Oh, I have no intention of turning you to stone, brave warrior."_ She laughed teasingly. _"But before I come out and face you, I want to show you something."_

Suddenly, the ceiling lost it's mirror-like quality, transforming into a holographic image the likes of which shocked even Magus. Hundreds of dark-blue Lavos Spawn, so many they practically filled the view provided by the hologram.

_"Behold my army, Prince Janus. Six hundred of them, and more being born all the time. They grow to maturity quickly, and it isn't long before they bury into the ground to begin absorbing power from this planet. Imagine the destruction when I unleash them upon the nation of Narnia!"_ She laughed for a moment at her own cleverness. _"And that will only be the beginning of my power soon enough."_

"You've got a sick mind." Magus challenged. "Besides, without you to guide them, I bet those Lavos Spawn won't be half as powerful as they are now."

_"Oh, is that what you think they are?"_ She laughed, much to Magus's confusion. _"They are only the tip of the ice burg, Janus. Behold, my real power!"_

The image changed to show a strange snow-covered volcano, with a giant neon-blue Lavos seeming to feed off the dark-blue magma just inside the volcano's crater. Magus took a stunned step back; this Lavos was nearly two times the size of the one he'd battled against! And that volcano..., was that what was turning all the Lavos Spawn blue?

_"By feeding off the magma from my dark volcano, what was once a Lavos that fell to Narnia from outer space has become an entirely different breed altogether. It feeds off of the cold, getting stronger and stronger over time. And the more that Tundros feeds from the dark volcano, the more it and I become one being..." _She laughed maniacally. _"Soon, Tundros and I shall become one!! No one, not even Aslan, will be able to kill me! I shall never again taste death! I shall become it!!"_

"What are you talking about??" Magus wondered out loud.

_"It was once written about me that 'Even now under earth I be, once all earth was under me'. Twice Aslan has brought death upon me, once Himself and once through the sword of that accursed Rilian."_ She paused. _"While I lived, I had power over all Narnia, the whole world either groveled at my feet or suffered the fate of those stone statues. I made it so it was forever winter, slowly killing those who resisted my rule. When Aslan killed me I lost the powers I had once had in my mortal body. For ages I have searched for a body to inhabit where I would truly have my powers restored, and soon Tundros will make my dream come true."_ She paused for a long moment. _"But you did not come here to know all that, now did you, Janus?"_ She said, the hologram fading.

"I came to get Schala, you monster." Magus replied, a disgusted tone in his voice. "Do your worst, but I'm not leaving here until you are dead,... again."

_"Well,..." She laughed. "If it means THAT much to you... you may have your sister back."_

Magus's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Was this some kind of trick? Yet moments later, a flash of light materialized Schala, unconscious and passed out on the floor. Magus, after barely a moment's hesitation and a quick glance around the room, rushed over to her. Kneeling at her side, he shook her shoulder gently and, voice hoarse with emotion, called out her name. Slowly she began to open her eyes.

"... Janus...?" She exclaimed.

"It's me, Schala. I'm here to rescue you. Are you alright?" Magus asked, a tear of joy forming in one eye.

"Yes,... I'm alright." Schala said, slowly getting to her feet. Then suddenly, a strange expression, a mischievous smirk, came over her. _"But you won't be."_

  
  


__Evesca could feel that something had gone terribly wrong. The black wind, moments before merely an evil breeze, had intensified to hurricane level all around her. It became so strong, in fact, that the very power of it forced her to cover her ears with her hands to try to block it out. The wind all around her had also intensified, sending blinding curtains of snow up all around her, blinding her vision so much she could barely see five feet in front of her. The black wind suddenly intensified yet again, so strong that all Evesca could do was drop to her knees, screaming in pain, and shout-

"ASLAN!!!"

  
  


Magus starred in utter horror and disbelief. The figure before him, whom he had always considered the very essence of serenity and compassion, was not whom she appeared to be. Looking into her eyes, Magus could discern an otherworldly darkness behind Schala's radiant blue pupils. In the back of his mind, Magus could hear the black wind screaming, it's power emanating from the one person in his life whom had embodied his purpose and mission.

"What's wrong, Janus? Or should I call you Magus." Schala laughed. "Surprised to see me?"

"...You..." Magus studdered, choked with fear and utter disbelief. "... this... it can't be!"

"Don't think this is really your sister?" Schala laughed. "Perhaps you think this is some kind of illusion? How could you be so naive? Whom else would have the power I needed to summon Lavos out of the earth and turn it into my Tundros?"

"You monster! How dare you!!"

"I dare all who think they can oppose me, Magus." She retorted, walking over and taking his chin in her hand as if he were a disobedient child. "You thought you could kill me and put an end to my reign. Most who think they can do that I punish by turning them to stone for the rest of eternity. But in your case I easily invented a much worse torment. You came here ready for the fight of your life,... but were you prepared to kill your own sister?" She pushed him backwards, away from her. "I think not."

"... But how? Is she-"

"Alive?" Schala laughed. "Why should I tell you that? Suffice to say this body no longer has any life in it but mine. When I found your sister she was nearly frozen in the snowy barrenness outside of my castle. I would have ignored her had I not felt an unusual power coming from her. When I possessed her, I instantly understood. I had all of Schala's memories. And that, dear Magus, is when I came up with my plan to become one with an enhanced Lavos. So, poor Magus, you can thank your sister for this wonderful plan of mine. Who knows, I might even make this body into a statue for my new castle after I become one with Tundros."

"So," Schala said with a cold smirk. "As you can see, Magus, you cannot fight against me. Your hands... are... tied."

Magus was taken aback. She was right; he couldn't destroy the White Witch without also harming Schala. She couldn't be dead, not after all this searching, but if he ever hoped for Schala to be alive he could not destroy the White Witch. This was what Aslan had tried to warn him about. The White Witch would stop at nothing.

"Stop gloating and kill me already." Magus mumbled, handing his head in defeat.

Schala only laughed.

"Oh really? You think I would lure you here just to kill you? HA! If killing you was my intention, I could also have lured you and all your friends here and eliminated them all at once. No, . . . because you see, all the battles you've fought until now have been tests."

"What?"

"You survived my storm gargoyles, and even managed to defeat six of my Tundros Spawn." She walked over and once more took his chin in her hand. "You have proven your worth, and now you shall reign with me as king of Narnia."

"You're crazy!" Magus retorted, backing away from her. "I'd rather die than serve you!!!!!"

"You won't have a choice. You've proven yourself, and now that you're here there's no getting away." She turned and pointed at a spot on the floor. With a crackle of electricity, the mirror-like surface of the floor began to melt upwards, slowly taking on a silver quality as it began to take shape. "King Rilian once escaped the power of my magic control, but you will not be so fortunate." She stated as the transformation solidified into the form of a metal chair, fierce and sharp in appearance. "Behold, my new silver chair. With it's predecessor I transformed Rilian into a loyal subject, ready and willing to lead an army of underworld creatures in my war against Narnia. With this chair, dear Magus, I shall form you into the true prince of darkness you were always meant to be, and side by side we shall conquer Narnia and all other lands!"

'Not if she can't catch me.' Magus thought to himself, in one swift motion turning and dashing towards the doorway. Suddenly, a barrier of solid ice materialized in the doorway, preventing his escape. Magus spun to see the other two doorways of the room sealed as well. Magus, acting quick, hit the ice barrier with a Fire 2 attack, but as the fire contacted the ice the barrier turned black, vaporizing the flames while taking no damage in and of itself.

"It is useless to resist your destiny, Magus." Schala stated. "There's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide, and no way to fight. The silver chair is likewise shielded against all matter of magic attacks, and is formed of material so strong that not even that sword of yours can shatter it." Without a word, two storm gargoyles emerged from the walls like as if passing through water. Schala turned to them. "Strap him to the chair."

"I will not just surrender!" Magus shouted, black energy like electricity coursing through his hands. He glared directly at the storm gargoyles. "She might turn you to stone, but cross me and I'll turn you to dust!" He quickly pulled out the Masamune. "Who wants some?"

"Magus, Magus, Magus." Schala mused, waggling a finger at him. "You cannot resist me here. This is my castle; you cannot win."

"Maybe not, but I'll go down fighting!!"

With that, the gargoyles took wing and lunged at Magus. Magus, Masamune ready and the pendant around his neck and glowing with power, drew the sword into a battle position.

Without warning, a sudden burst of energy from BEHIND the ice barrier shattered it, sending shards left and right. Magus spun to see Evesca rush into the room, battle ready. The gargoyles, surprised and confused, hung in mid-air, awaiting Schala's next command. Schala, eyes burning with evil hatred, glared at Evesca from across the room.

_"You wretch!"_ Schala shouted, her voice now become that of the White Witch. _"How dare you interfere!"_

"Give me my body back, witch!" Evesca returned.

  
  


Chapter 3- What the-!

_"What??" _Schala exclaimed, not defiantly but actually baffled by Evesca's challenge.

Magus was completely and totally speechless. Has Evesca just said what he thought she'd said??! But that was utterly impossible,... wasn't it? Suddenly, the thought that Evesca might somehow actually be his sister Schala both shocked him and baffled him.

_"You insolent beast!"_ Schala shouted in rage, snapping out of her stunned expression.. _"I don't care if you are Schala. You have just signed your tombstone! I'll destroy you now, once and for all!"_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Evesca returned, hot white energy building into a sphere in the open of her right hand. "Here's a little something the Gurus' taught me. **Time Bomb!"** She shouted, hurtling the sphere of light at her opponent.

_"Two can play that game, fool!"_ Schala returned, throwing an identical blast to counter Evesca's. _"I will not be defeated!!"_

The gargoyles watched in stunned confusion as the two female warriors collided head-on in life-or-death combat. Magus took advantage of the situation, throwing a Lightning 2 at both monsters while their guard was down. Their electrocuted bodied thudded to the ground limply as the smell of brimstone filled the air around them. Magus them turned his attention to the battle between Schala and Evesca. There had to be a way to distract Schala so Evesca could gain the upper hand.

Suddenly, a distraction did come.

As the thundering roar pierced the walls of the castle, Schala clasped her hands over her ears as and shouted in either fear or pain, Magus couldn't tell. Seconds later, a flash of light like the explosion of a supernova erupted from the doorway Magus and Evesca had entered through, for nearly a full minute flooding the room with unbearable, painfully brilliant light. All the while, the roar continued, fading along with the surge of light to reveal Aslan standing in the doorway, a fierce expression on his features. He barred his teeth as Schala pointed one finger at him defiantly, obviously shaking not quite from fear at the sight of the mighty lion.

_"...You!! You, You cannot do this to me!!"_ The Witch screamed from within Schala.

**_"Your evil shall not prosper in my world. Here and now, I order you-"_**

_"NO!! NOOO!!!!!"_

_**"-Come out of her!!"**_

_"NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo........" _Schala shouted as a grey mist began to raise off of her. Magus was frozen with astonishment as instantly, without warning or even just fading away as it usually did, the black wind that had invisibly filled the room with it's source being Schala, vanished. Blinked out of existence. Vaporized at merely a word from Aslan. Schala slumped to the ground, unconscious, and Magus quickly darted to her side, his eyes wide with amazement.

Suddenly, the voice of the White Witch echoed out from the walls of the castle.

_"You have not defeated me yet, Aslan! For even now, Tundros nears ready to merge with me and transform into my new, ultimate form. Not even You will be able to stop me; the loss of the girl is of no consequence to me anymore!!"_

_**"You boats in evil, Witch? Your tongue is swift to craft violence, but like a sharp razor in your mouth it shall be your undoing. Indeed, I shall not defeat you again at this time, for my victory over you is already secure."**_ Aslan's voice was now calm and confident. **_"Instead, it shall be, like Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Caspian, and Rilian, that the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve shall bring about your downfall,... all in My name."_**__

_"We shall see how strong your pitiful humans are, Aslan. I killed you once, but the next time I'll kill you for good!!"_

_**"I doubt that."**_ Aslan laughed. Then, after a moment, He turned to Magus and Evesca. **_"Let us depart from this place. There is much we must talk about."_**__

With a sound like a gentle breeze, Aslan and the others faded slowly out of view like as if all they had ever been were illusions.

  
  


They rematerialized in the middle of what appeared to be a large forest, a gentle river flowing nearby and a clear blue sky hanging overhead. Magus and Evesca gasped; their arrival in the place was such a welcome relief from the harsh winter of the White Witch's realm that it shocked them at first. The unmistakable scent of lilies hung in the air, the same smell that Magus had detected when he and Aslan had first talked only an hour ago. Schala was still laying, unmoving, Magus crouched over her, and Evesca and Aslan stood nearby.

**_"Welcome, children, to My kingdom, far east from Narnia." _**Aslan said.**_ "Here you may rest for a time while I make clear the many mysteries of your journey."_**

Magus, tearing himself from Schala, turned and looked up at Evesca.

"... You... you're,.... but how??" He studdered.

**_"Allow me to answer that question, son of Adam..."_**

  
  


... The snow whipped violently about all around, mercilessly scarring the land with eternal winter and desolation. Suddenly, a large flowing blue portal opened in the midst of the winds, depositing a figure in thin white robes into the tundra and then closing slowly in on itself. For a long time she simply lay there in the snow, flakes of white beginning to coat onto her snow-blue hair as tears of unmistakable despair fell from her eyes. She had only the strength to utter one word.

"Janus..."

After a time she got to her feet and looked around, clinging to her garments tightly in hopes of warmth. As far as she could see, all was bleak and barren. Choosing a direction at random, she walked for hours until she collapsed, exhausted and nearly dead from exposure to the elements. At that moment something strange happened. An image of a lion and a woman much like herself with sea-blue hair and eyes, the image as if a hologram projected onto the walls of wind and snow, appeared before her. With her last breath, she reached out towards the image with one hand, her face and lips tinted blue by the power of the sub-zero temperatures.

"... Please,... help me..."

With that, Schala breathed her last breath. Or so it seemed to all but Aslan. He turned slowly to the woman at His side, who seemed somehow protected from the weather just as Aslan Himself was.

**_"This is Schala, the one you call daughter of the Queen of Zeal."_**

**__**"Yes, that's her." She looked remorsefully. "Thank you for saving me, sir,-"

**_"Call me Aslan, young lady."_** He turned to look at Schala. **_"You are loyal to her, are you not?"_**

"... Yes, and we were friends... until her mother forbade us to see each other ever again."

**_"Yes, I know."_**

".. You do?" She seemed stunned at the tone of understanding and truth in His voice. "... but how could you-"

**_"There is nothing hidden from me, young one."_** Aslan then looked down at Schala. **_"But nonetheless, your friendship remained strong, despite the queen's disapproval. Would you be willing to trade your life for hers, young lady?"_**

**__**__"In a heartbeat." She said without hesitating. Then she paused. "Please,... Aslan, do You think can You save her, even now?"

**_"Child, nothing is impossible for Me."_** Aslan stated, then looked Evesca in the eye. **_"But there is a reason you were both brought here, and to fulfill that purpose I must now know if, from the depths of your heart, you are willing and ready to exchange your life for hers. Are you?"_**__

"You,... you can do that??" She exclaimed.

**_"Are you willing and ready?"_** Aslan repeated.

"... Yes, yes I am." Evesca said, obviously drawing all her courage.

**_"Yes, I can see that your heart is indeed pure and that you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friend. It shall be so_**__..."

  
  


When Schala woke up, the first thing that she saw was a giant lion looking down on her. Her first reaction was to scream, but the lion interrupted her.

**_"Do not be afraid, daughter of Eve. I will not harm you."_**

**__**A talking lion?! Schala, eyes wide, tried to slowly move away from the lion, but Aslan interrupted her again.

**_"My name is Aslan, and I know who you are, Schala."_** He paused for a moment. **_"Look into that river over there and tell me what you see."_**

"Y-y-you-"

**_"Look into the river."_**__ Aslan reasserted. Taking a nervous gulp, Schala stood up and, keeping one eye fearfully on Aslan, walked over and looked into the small river that flowed nearby.

She gasped in shock. Her reflection was that of Evesca.

**_"Evesca and I found you dead in the White Witch's realm. To save your life, Evesca agreed to trade her life for yours, and now I have put your life in her body so that you might live."_**__ Aslan paused. **_"Now look again."_**

Looking into the river a second time, the image slowly began to change, becoming that of a dark castle, a six-armed bronze demonic statue standing on one wall with a ring of blue flames orbiting a large pentagram design inscribed on the floor in gold. Within the ring of flames, a figure wearing a dark outfit like as some form of warlock and carrying a scythe stood battle ready, glaring at three shadowed figures standing just beyond the circle of magic fires. The figure with the scythe leapt backwards towards the edge of the circle, a pair of fingers pointed at the other warriors as he unleashed a triangular blast of huge, rotating, star-swept black energy at his opponents.

**_"Do you recognize him, Schala?"_**__ Aslan inquired. **_"It is your brother Janus."_**

"What?!" Schala exclaimed, glancing between the image in the water and Aslan.

**_"He was sent by the portals Lavos created into the future of your world, where he sought to summon and destroy Lavos to avenge you."_** Aslan paused and let the image in the water fade away, returning the reflection of Schala in Evesca's body. **_"Sit down, child. There is much we need to discuss..."_**

  
  


**_"And that is how it began." _**Aslan concluded.

"But if you could transfer her to Evesca, didn't you also have the power to bring her back to life??" Magus questioned, at the same time confused, hurt, and angry. "Why??"

**_"Because, son of Adam, there is a way in which things must be done to fulfill destiny, the destiny I wrote upon the heart and soul of every human being who ever lived. Had I not done as I have, you would never have come here to Narnia, never met Evesca, and never finally realized the purpose for which you were created."_**

"And what is that?" Magus demanded, a pitiful and bitter tone in his voice. "To be tormented for my whole life by the nightmares of my past? To have my dreams haunted by the image of the monster that destroyed my home, my friends, and stole from me my sister? To endlessly and fruitlessly search for my sister only to find her possessed by a demon queen?? Is THAT the DESTINY You planned for me?!! Is that the meaning of my life?!!!!" He shouted, tears actually emerging from his eyes.

Aslan's tone was gentle and understanding.

**_"You have a right to be hurt, Janus."_** Aslan stated. **_"Few people have ever experienced what you have; few can understand the pain and bitter torment that you have experienced. But all that has happened to bring about an end result far greater than the whole. You may never understand it while you are alive, child, but one day all things shall be revealed. For now, though,"_** Aslan looked at Schala's limp body. **_"It's time I returned everyone to their rightful places. Schala, come near to me, and Janus, carry your sister over to that boulder next to the river."_**

**__**__Evesca and Magus complied without a word, Magus gently laying Schala down on top of the large, smooth, flat boulder. Magus nodded to Aslan, and with one mighty roar that almost seemed to cause the very ground to quake, accompanied by a brief haze of light, . . .

Schala began to open her eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Magus smiled.

"Schala? Is it you? Really you?" He exclaimed.

She nodded in response, and the two embraced like the brother and sister they were, Magus practically gushing tears of joy for the first time in his life and Schala also pouring relieved tears in response.

"Can you forgive me for not telling you who I was, Janus?" She asked him in a low voice.

"Of course." Magus replied. "... I just can't believe it's really you,... after all this time..."

Evesca stood by the side, watching and smiling at the whole scene. Aslan came up alongside of her, and the two both watched as brother and sister were finally reunited. Schala, breaking from the embrace, quickly led Magus by the hand over to Evesca.

"Janus, I'd like to introduce you to, for the first time, the REAL Evesca." Schala laughed slightly. She then looked at Aslan. "Does she... does she remember any of what's happened?"

**_"She has been here, with me, watching your quest from a distance. She has seen everything that Schala has."_**

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Prince Janus." Evesca stated with a gentle smile that still reminded Magus of Schala's.

"I owe you a debt I might never be able to repay, Evesca." Magus said, taking her hand in both of his. "From the bottom of my heart, . . . thank you."

"Any time." She replied with a gentle laugh.

**_"I'm afraid there is no more time to waste. The White Witch has joined with Lavos and is beginning to transform it into her new body. Are you ready to face her?"_**

Magus nodded slowly.

**_"Good. Then I shall return these to whom they belong._**" Aslan stated as suddenly both the Masamune and the pendant began to glow hot-white, then with a flash vanished altogether. Magus was about to say something, to protest, when Aslan interrupted him. **_"And in their place, . . . I shall give you this."_**__

A sudden bolt of lightning from above suddenly struck the ground barely a foot in front of Magus, causing him to jerk back in surprise. But the lightning bolt didn't just vanish. The thin tower of electricity remained in place, at one end connected to the ground and the other to the clear sky above. Then, slowly, some of the hot-white electricity began to slowly solidify, taking on the appearance of a long, trim, powerful, sharp double-edged sword. With a flash and a crash of thunder the electricity vanished inside the weapon, leaving it hovering at eye level just in front of Magus. He gasped in surprise; the blade was nearly five feet long and surrounded in a flame the color of the hot-white and neon blue lightning bolt, the blade seeming not to be burned by the 'flame' but rather the source of it's power. The handle was made of black and silver ores, accented by one large gem in the very center that flashed with billions of colors. Magus, slowly and uncertainly, reached out and gripped the sword's handle, instantly feeling a new energy rush through him like a million volts of electricity.

**_"This sword I forged here, in my country. It will have the power to defeat the White Witch, but use it on her only. I leave the battle in your capable hands."_**

**__**With that, all three warriors slowly faded away, leaving Aslan, the forest, and the brook.

  
  


Chapter 4- Hour of Decision

  
  


The black wind surged onwards, spiraling and gusting throughout the White Witch's realm. There it had long stood, unopposed and unstoppable. After all, how does one kill a force of nature, an invisible current of evil power? It had never been done. So on it went, at blinding speeds swirling through the white-blanketed tundra without opposition and without concern.

Suddenly, all that changed.

The black wind found that out quickly as the intruder entered it's lands. Another 'wind'. An opposite force, a gale force of unprecedented danger. If the black wind could at any time find the emotions to be baffled, that was the moment. As this 'other wind' swept in over the kingdom, vaporizing the black wind as the two collided, it became apparent that this was a stronger force. A higher power. Far more than a worthy adversary. Mile by mile the black wind felt itself torn to vapors and then to nothingness by this intruder and, sensing it's own imminent defeat, changed it's direction from a carefree gust surrounding a continent to a fleeing refugee, running from something it could not comprehend.

Magus, Evesca, and Schala stood in the midst of this new wind, and could practically see the black wind as it fled in terror at the sight of the wind. A wind that was the essence of Aslan's realm. A wind that, as Magus stood there absorbing it, both surprised him and invigorated him. It was truly Aslan's wind.

Magus turned slowly to the other two.

"It's time we finished this conflict with the White Witch, once and for all."

"I agree." Schala stated.

"Three strikes; this time she's out." Evesca added, a keen, skillful look in her eyes.

Magus paused for a moment as he felt the winds' activities. Then, like as if whispering in his ear, he heard Aslan's voice...

**_"Hold out the sword,... I shall guide you."_**

Taking Aslan's sword in both hands, Magus lined it up with the horizon. Slowly, the sword turned and Magus followed it until it pointed 90 from it's starting point.

"This way." Magus said, taking the lead. Moments later, three blurs of energy were skimming over the snow and ice, headed towards danger.

  
  


The scene outside the Witch's palace was like something out of a nightmare, Magus's worst nightmare. Surrounding the castle like mutant flocks of sheep for a radius of what had to be a mile,... nothing but snow, ice, . . . and Tundros Spawn. Hundreds of them, a literal army! To look at it nearly made Magus tremble in fear, except for the sword he held in his hands, which he knew was the key to the Witch's defeat.

Suddenly, a shadowed form appeared on the wall of the castle.

Even though they were a far ways off, Magus could tell that this figure was no storm gargoyle. Bracing himself for the worst, Magus brought Aslan's sword to a ready position as Schala and Evesca got ready to fight. Suddenly, the figure blipped out of sight, only to rematerialize several dozen feet in front of Magus. The person wore a long black cloak that hid their face, much like the one Magus had worn while he was 'the prophet'. The figure snickered as he or she glared at the threesome with nothing short of total disgust.

"Who are you?" Schala demanded. "Identify yourself!"

"What's wrong, don't recognize your old friend?" Dalton snickered, throwing off the hood of the cloak. "Back from the dead I see, Schala. And do I finally have the displeasure of meeting the real Evesca? Oh, now this is a treat." He laughed evilly. Magus glared at him disgustedly. Dalton seemed unimpressed. "What is it, Janus? Offended you, did I?"

"No one talks to my sister that way." He glowered, turning the sword blade down and aiming one hand at Dalton. "I suppose your new outfit means you've switched sides."

"No duh, Janus." He smirked. "You see, while you were busy snatching the Masamune, I had an interesting little dream. You see, it turns out that, while the White Witch would have preferred you as her right-hand man, she decided that she needed a backup plan and told me, in the dream, to come to her palace. If you had accepted, she would have pitted us against each other and the winner would be her king, but since you turned her down you blithering idiot, I now have the honor of that position."

"You're so predictable, Dalton. Always what's best for you, always playing the angles, always-"

"Shut up, Schala; I had to put up with your mother but I don't have to keep you around. Prepare for the void, princess!" Dalton shouted, throwing wide his cape dramatically and letting the wind blow it.

"Feel Aslan's wrath!" Evesca returned, she and Schala getting into position alongside Magus. "The Witch's reign ends now!"

The battle began with Schala and Evesca throwing a pair of Time Bomb attacks at Dalton, but with a quick maneuver he evaded like a superhuman blur. Magus jumped backwards and let loose a Dark Matter, but Dalton shielded himself with his cloak, the energy reflecting off harmlessly.

"Fools." Dalton laughed. "This cloak makes me invincible; not even you can beat me now!" He stood straight up and laughed out loud. "Perhaps instead you'd like to play with some of my Queen's Tundros Spawn; that should keep you occupied for a while." Dalton stated, then threw wide his cloak and vanished.

A sudden rumbling like an earthquake resounded as waves of Tundros Spawn began to surge head forward at Magus, Schala, and Evesca. Magus, thinking quickly, used his Dark Matter attack to create a massive drop in-between himself and the hoards, but as the spears of death began pouring out of the sky it became clear that the Tundros Spawn didn't need to advance to attack. Schala and Evesca quickly leapt into action, throwing their arms wide and activating a pair of Moonlight Barriers, but as more and more attacks burst into explosions against the shield it became clear that the protection would not last forever, or even for very long.

Out of nowhere, a giant fissure split open the ground beneath the Tundros Spawn army, sending dozens of the mutant creatures falling into it's inescapable grasp. Magus, Schala, and Evesca spun to see Aslan standing nearby on a high hill that had not been there before. By the mighty lion's side stood a humanoid creature who looked to be a giant mouse. He was clad in intensely shining armor and held in one hand a long, thin sword. Aslan gave a loud roar, and the mouse quickly ran down to join up with Magus and the others as another earthquake, far bigger than the last, swallowed up even more Tundros Spawn. As the creature neared Magus, two other figures emerged over the hill and raced down after their companion.

"I am Reepicheep, a servant of Aslan." The mouse said quickly. The other two figures quickly joined at Reepicheep's side. One was a young boy clad in intense golden armor and holding a powerful double edged sword, had curly golden hair and blue eyes, and couldn't possibly have been more than 16 years old. The other was a figure Magus thought he'd never see again. Dark grey armor, a short dark purple cape, and a helmet that covered his face like a bird's beak; there was no questioning the identity of this warrior. Reepicheep continued. "Allow me to introduce King Caspian the tenth, now a prince in Aslan's lands. And I believe you've met the goodly knight sir Cyrus."

"King Caspian!" Schala exclaimed in stunned disbelief. "But how, I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Caspian laughed lightly. "I am, but today Aslan wants me to help you win this fight. Same with Reepicheep and Cyrus. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, but I think it's time we got the battle started; those creatures are starting to crawl out of the fissures."

"Magus. It's been a long time." Cyrus stated. Then, in a move of friendship, Cyrus put one hand of Magus's shoulder. "I want you to know I don't blame you for my death. For what was born in my place has been well worth it."

Magus nodded slowly in understanding. Together, the six warriors turned to face the hoards that were emerging in the dozens from the shattered ground.

"You go on ahead, Prince Janus." Reepicheep instructed. "We'll catch up with you, but your battle is with the Witch herself. Go, quickly! Time is our enemy!"

With a short nod, Magus shot towards the castle, easily speeding past the hoards of Tundros Spawn and with one awesome jump at super speeds making it over the fissures and onto solid ground. As Caspian, Reepicheep, Cyrus, Schala, and Evesca took aim and attacked the armies, Magus hurtled towards the dark ice castle with a strange new . . . hope in his eyes.

  
  


The Witch's castle was exactly how Magus remembered it, mirrored walls and floors on all sides. He dashed quickly down the corridor, past the first room, and down another series of passages until he emerged in a large room with a ceiling so high he couldn't even see the top of it. He would have continued on, towards the throne room where the White Witch, in her newly transformed body, was undoubtedly awaiting him, except the passageway was blocked. By a figure in a long black cloak.

"Not so fast, Janus. No one enter's the queen's throne room uninvited, and you are most definitely not wanted here." Dalton stated, pulling a black-ice sword out of literally thin air. "It's time we finished this little fight of ours, kid. Prepare for the void."

"If you think I'm going to let a fool like you stop me, Dalton, you'd better think again." He smirked. "Because even if you could kill me, Aslan has the power. The power over life and death, which makes you *nothing* by comparison."

"You think that old lion is the only one who can summon the dead?" Dalton laughed. "Time for a reunion, Janus. I've got three friends of yours who are just killing to see you again."

One by one they emerged from the walls like phantoms. Flea landed with barely a sound, her/his laughter being only the declaration of his/her arrival. Slash leapt out of the wall on Magus's left with a backflip, landing with the tip of his sword just touching the ground and a fierce glare directed at Magus. And as Ozzie floated down from the high up ceiling, echoing his own gluttonous laughter, it became clear to Magus that Dalton was stacking the odds against him.

"What's wrong, Magus; never thought you'd see your old teammates again?" Ozzie laughed.

"You should not have turned down the Witch's offer, Magus." Slash stated sharply, as was his usual style. "Now she is even stronger than Aslan."

"But there's still time to turn back. We can be a team again, just like the good old days." Flea proposed. "C'mon, you can't honestly tell me you didn't enjoy being the Great and Feared Magus, at least a little. Admit it; anyone in their right mind would've sold their soul to have what you had."

"Which was almost my mistake." Magus retorted.

"Schala will listen to you, you know. There's no need for you to ever be separated again." Flea added. "Why serve Aslan when you could be just as powerful as Him? You two could bring peace to every universe; no more starvation, no more disease, no more unnecessary death, no death at all! All you have to do is join us, Magus. Join us again."

Magus was silent for a long moment. Flea was obviously trying to trick him, but there was some truth in his/her words.

Then a whisper of Aslan's wind somehow got into the castle, through the corridors, and gently flowed around Magus. With a steadfast strength in his eyes, Magus confidently glared at Dalton.

"... How could I be so blind." He looked briefly at Ozzie, then Slash, and Flea. "No, Dalton, I won't fall for this. They aren't real. In fact, all they are is your deceptive attempt to keep me from fighting you and that Witch who dares think she's a queen."

"Aren't real?" Dalton laughed. "Let's see about that. Delta Force attack!" He ordered, Ozzie, Slash, and Flea jumping into position as multicolored yellow, red, and blue energy flashed like electricity in-between them. Magus braced himself, using his cape as a shield, and the powerful three monster attack faded quickly into being around him, surrounding him. Yellow, blue, and red light filled his field of vision as he felt the energy crash down on him from all sides, like being hit dead-on by three trucks at once. As it faded away, Ozzie and the others laughing in the background, Magus quickly stood up, silencing the laughter as he smirked in utter defiance.

"Pathetic." Was Magus's response. "The real Ozzie, Slash, and Flea would never be caught dead or alive using so weak an attack. Now it's my turn.**Dark Matter!**"

The massive triangle of black energy hit like an explosion, shredding the illusionary appearances of Ozzie, Slash, and Flea like cloth caught in the explosion of an atomic bomb. Beneath those magic guises, as Magus saw when the Dark Matter faded away in a sudden powerful flash, were three now-crushed storm gargoyles, their burn-scarred bodies slowly shriveling away on the floor. Dalton, who had shielded himself with his cloak, now threw it out of the way and growled at Magus in pure outrage. Magus, in return, aimed two fingers at Dalton, energy surging through Magus in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"How!?" Dalton fumed. "They were exact replicas of the originals; how could you have known?!"

"I have my ways." Magus replied. "Now it's time we finished this once and for all, Dalton."

"I agree, Janus." Dalton sneered, sword ready. "Now to find out what that sword of yours can do."

"Oh, you mean this?" Magus said, thrusting the blade into the ground so that the weapon stood upright. "This sword is a little slice of nightmare that I'm saving for the White Witch especially. Besides, I don't need it to defeat you."

"You're confident now, Janus, but we'll see how confident you are when my sword is lodged between your shoulder blades and stomach!" Dalton shouted, racing forwards at Magus, black-ice sword ready. Magus quickly retaliated with a Fire 2, nailing Dalton dead-on and liquidizing his weapon. Magus didn't waste time; as soon as Dalton was down he quickly formed a sphere of black energy in his hands and hurtled the Shadow Bomb straight at Dalton, who dodged with a last-second teleportation. Rematerializing directly behind Magus, Dalton hit Magus from behind with a spin kick, sending him face forward onto the floor, then when Magus was down he attacked with an Iron Orb, sending the large metal sphere directly onto Magus's back with a fury that should've crushed Magus's spine. As the attack faded out of existence, Magus quickly got back to his feet, dodged a left hook from Dalton, and hit back with a punch to the chest. Dalton went back a few feet from the punch, but rebounded and attacked with a storm of black-energy spheres, sending up explosions as Magus fought to evade the attack.

"Admit it, you can't beat me!" Dalton shouted in rage, sending out so many black orbs that the room was practically filled with them at any given moment.

"Don't count me dead yet, fly boy!" Magus returned sharply. "**Lightning 2**!"

Dalton shielded himself against the attack, but didn't even have time to let his cloak fall back to his side before a jump kick from Magus caught him in the jaw, sending him onto his back several feet away. Dalton wiped the blood from his mouth and stood to face Magus, but by the time he did Magus had a Dark Matter spinning towards Dalton with incredible power. Dalton was thrown hard into the back wall of the room, where he collapsed, defeated. Magus, wasting no time, pulled Aslan's sword back up out of the floor, and raced ahead through the doorway towards the inevitable confrontation ahead.

  
  


(To be continued . . . don'tcha just love cliffhangers?)

  
  


* * *

The characters I own! 

* * *

Evesca   
  


* * *

Who owns everything else! 

* * *

C.S. Lewis: 

Narnia

Aslan

The White Witch

King Rilian

The Dawn Treader

Calormene

  
  


Squaresoft:

Crono

Marle

Lucca

Glenn

Magus

Lavos

The Masamune

Schala

  
  


Author's entry: 

Whoa! I bet your first thought is 'dude, long fic'. Well, I've done longer, and besides, quality and quantity are both important factors in fiction. Anyway, this was originally going to be the final part of the chronicles, but instead I'm chopping it up to make one more fanfic. It's release date isn't certain yet, but suffice to say soon, K? Next story, Magus and the White Witch finally go head to head, and only one shalt survive. Now, considering the regular patterns of fiction (,the hero always wins), you probably think you know what's gonna happen next story, right? Magus'll kill the Witch with his new sword and then everybody's happily ever after? He...he...he..., don't count on it!!! I will not release any spoilers at this time, so you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself. Bye-e, fans!


	4. 

A long time ago, in a universe far different than our own...

There was Aslan...

There was the White Witch...

And there was Narnia.

  
  


From the same lunatic who brought you Operation ArchAngel, Hellfire Paradox, and a lot of other fanfics, comes my first ever Chrono Trigger fanfic...

  
  


CHRONO TRIGGER: The Narnia Chronicles

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Crono, Marle, Lucca, Frog (I'm using his human name in this fic), Magus, or any of the other characters or concepts from the Chrono Trigger video game. I'll list those few characters that I do own, as well as who owns everything else, at the end of the fic.

  
  


Chapter 1- Immortal Combat

  
  


She had been awaiting his arrival most zealously, making every preparation. She had failed to capture him once before, true. This time though, he would not elude her. Even though, through some doing of Aslan's, she could no longer track Magus using the black wind, she knew he was coming. Even now, she knew he was nearly here.

He would fight. But she would win.

  
  


Magus, after following Aslan's sword through the many hallways and corridors and rooms of the Witch's castle, now stood on the edge of the biggest fight of his life. Before him, huge, dominating, fearsome, stood a monolith of a doorway made of a million black diamonds, perfectly cut; the most lavishly decorated thing in the castle. No doubt the entrance to the throne room. Taking a deep breath, Magus laid one hand on the door and-

Suddenly, Magus detected the sound of a large group of footsteps headed his way. Quickly looking around, Magus dashed behind one of the stone statues that randomly dotted the castle and waited in perfect silence as the footsteps got closer by the second. By now he could discern that whoever was approaching was running, meaning that they might be searching for him. Bracing himself, he waited until they were practically at the door to the throne room and then-

  
  


"C'mon! We gotta hurry!" Crono shouted to the group behind him, Caspian, Reepicheep, and Cyrus having joined the team after taking out the Tundros Spawn army outside. Their footsteps echoed loudly down the hallway as all nine warriors dashed towards where Schala said the Witch's throne room was. "We've gotta get there in time to help Magus."

"The Witch is not to be underestimated." Reepicheep added.

"Just like old times, ay Glenn?" Cyrus asked, a long, thick double-edged sword in hand.

"Indeed, Cyrus. I admit, I never did think I woulds't see you again." Glenn replied.

"It's a short visit, Glenn. We shall have to say our goodbyes soon, again."

"I know. Still,..." Glenn's eyes had a look of determination. "I hope this be our finest battle."

Suddenly, a blur of black shot out in front of them-

  
  


Magus was only able to barely stop himself in time, narrowly averting the Lightning 2 attack he'd been preparing to unleash at Crono and the others only seconds before. Crono and the others were startled for a second at Magus's sudden appearing, just as Magus had been upon discovering the footsteps belonged to them, but everyone was quick to recover from the shock and Magus addressed the group.

"I thought you were the Witch's minions; I apologize." He turned towards the nearby doorway. "I think that's the entrance to the Witch's throne room. Come on, let's go."

"Magus, hold a minute." Glenn said, causing Magus to stop mid-step and look back at him. Glenn took a deep breath, then approached Magus. "Stealing the Masamune and pendant twas a lowly underhanded maneuver-"

"I didn't think I had a choice. I thought I had to use every bit of power I could to-"

"-for a warrior of your caliber." Glenn added, much to Magus's surprise. "I can understand why thou did it, Magus; not out of selfish gain or power hungry ambition, but out of concern for thine sister and friends." He paused. "But let us not dwell upon such things when the doorway to battle draws so near. Magus, by the sword in your hand and what Schala and Evesca have'th told us, this is your fight. Lead us into battle!"

After a long moment, Magus nodded. Turning towards the doorway and throwing his cape open with his freehand, he walked confidently towards the doorway, laid one hand on it, and with a surging of power through his hand the door was thrown backwards in shards by a blast of Dark Matter. The room beyond was large and dark, made darker still by blue-flame torches placed at random intervals across the walls. At the center of it all, seated upon a throne of twisted, dark-silver ice, was a shadowed figure who was at the same time human in appearance, but also unquestionably not. Next to her was a rather familiar silver chair. 'She's been preparing for our arrival.' Magus thought to himself.

Magus brought Aslan's sword to a ready position, it's light now casting into the dark room.

"Now, Witch," He challenged to the figure in the shadows. "Now it ends. Here, now. Only one of us will come out of this alive."

_"Yes, prince Janus. Only one."_ The Witch's voice echoed out from the throne room. _"Come and meet your defeat, warriors. Step over the threshold and know true fear."_

  
  


The Witch's new body was, in many ways, highly similar to that of her Tundros. Humanoid in construction, no doubt,... but ... distinctly alien in the same. It was almost as if she was 'wearing' Tundros: her clothing was undoubtably similar to Tundros, a pair of spike-like shoulder guards fanned out over her shoulders and the chest piece of her outfit shockingly similar to Tundros's mouth/eye/head. In her hand she held a long staff that looked like it had been formed of two stretched Tundros Spawn spikes molded together, and her crown was made completely of blue flames. Her skin was tinted a cold ice blue, hey eyes now entirely black, her hair a frost-black and her lips only barely hinting at the lightest shades of red. Her robe trailed long behind her, almost two feet of extra length, and on top of that she wore a longer still wide black cape attached to the shoulder pieces of her attire.

In essence, the White Witch had become a humanoid Lavos, or in this case Tundros. Magus and the others braced themselves for combat as she slowly walked towards them, stopping a good fifteen feet away.

_" 'Welcome to my parlor', said the Tundros to the flies."_ The Witch laughed. _"Behold, my new and ultimate form! Now nothing is impossible for me; I am immortal!"_ She glared at the ten warriors in front of her. _"How can you possibly hope to oppose me? You should surrender now or you will surely perish, foolish ones."_

"To surrender to you would be surrendering to death." Cyrus challenged.

"Prepare yourself for defeat, evil one!" Caspian added, bringing his sword to ready.

_"Caspian? And Reepicheep?"_ She laughed out loud at this strange turn of events. _"So Aslan has sent reinforcements to help you, Magus? For all the good it'll do you; now even Aslan will soon fear my power!!"_

__"No, Witch. It is you who will fear." Magus said, drawing his sword into the open. It trailed an arc of neon-blue fire as Magus swung in defiance at his foe, then leveled the blade at the White Witch. "Behold, a sword forged by Aslan, given to me to destroy you with. Prepare to die yet again, monster!"__

_"Oh ho ho! How wrong you are, Magus, for after I defeat all of you, you will become my servant by the power of the silver chair. You have proved yourself yet again by defeating Dalton, and now Magus your fate is sealed!"_

"Enough talk, demon! Magus is dead..." He stated with a confident smirk. "... and at last, Janus is reborn."

_"We shall see, warrior. We shall see!"_ She shouted in rage bringing her bladed scepter into a battle position.

"Hey Magus," Crono pipped up suddenly. "I think it's time to upgrade the X Strike attack. What'dya think; you in?"

Magus nodded. Glenn, Magus, Crono, Reepicheep, Caspian, and Cyrus got into position and then, swords ready, became living human blurs as all six dashed headfirst towards the Witch. The sound of swords contacting armor rang through the throne room as all six weapons found their mark, then each of the warriors backflipped back to their starting positions as the Witch dropped to one knee, holding her chest in pain. Magus held his sword up, the flame glowing even brighter now and practically flooding the throne room in it's light despite the light-consuming blue flame torches.

_"...No! How is this possible?!"_ The Witch exclaimed, then quickly got back to her feet, her injuries healing quickly and almost supernaturally. _"I have underestimated you, warriors. But I shall not make that mistake again!!"_

Eyes glowing with evil power, the Witch slowly lifted off the ground, hovered for a few moments just above the ground, then quickly floated to a distance of about twenty feet off the ground and leveled her scepter at the ten warriors far below her. Dark blue electricity surged in a sphere around her as her anger seemed to fuel her strike.

Suddenly, though, it was almost as if she calmed down. The electricity dropped away from around her, although she continued to remain hovering high in the air, now looking down on her opposers with a slight smirk.

_"Perhaps... perhaps I'm being a bit rash. Friends, why do we have to fight against each other like this? Can we not all-"_

"What kind of blithering idiots do you take us for?" Magus interjected, causing a bitter angry frown to appear on the Witch's face. "In case you're not up to date, Dalton tried to pull that same lowlife trick on me; trying to confuse me into joining you. Well, I'm no fool." He brought his sword to bear. "Today you die, Witch!"

_"Is that what you think?"_ She smirked, a smirk that hinted to a secret knowledge. Magus quickly scanned the room as she continued. _"Oh, you poor mislead heroes... my ways are not nearly as simple as the bag of tricks I handed to Dalton. Behold the power of the green flames of illusion!"_

Instantly, the blue-flame torches that skirted the walls of the throne room flashed for a moment, then transformed an intense neon green interlaced with streaks of red and blue occasionally. Slowly, a dark green haze began to fill the room, spreading out from the torches and cumulating as one large cloud in the center of the room.

_"This green fog should help us..."_ She laughed at her cleverness. _"Understand each other better. It has many uses, many indeed."_

"More illusions?" Magus scoffed. "Is that the sum of all your powers, illusion?"__

_"Far more than that, Magus. For by the power of this mist I can summon your worst nightmares, your most deep, secret fears and deepest dreads! Welcome to my nightmare, warriors!!"_

  
  


The scream resounded in Crono's ears. Suddenly, the room around him dropped away, replaced by an endless black realm like that of nightmares and dreams, Magus and all the others slowly fading away like the room. The Witch was gone too, but all Crono could think about was the screaming. Fear and panic showed on his face as he spun around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Crono!! Help me! Crono!!!"

Marle's shout pierced him, cutting his breath out from under him. At that instant, he knew only one thought: protect Marle. Then his perceptions added an additional panic to his mind; everything was black for as far as he could see.

"Crono!!! Please!!! Crono!!"

He spun around furiously, sweating bullets, but no matter where he turned she wasn't there. He could hear her tortured, fearful, horrified screaming and he could also hear the sound of some nightmarish creature: thundering footsteps, roars of rage; he could discern Marle running from her attacker, but in the same inexplicable way he at the same time knew it was catching up to her. His eyes went wide, his whole body tensened in fear, and desperately hoping to defend Marle he slashed with his sword-

-The next thing he saw was Marle, face pale, with one long open slash cleanly through her stomach. For half a moment he caught her fear-stricken eyes, eyes which spoke what her quivering lips no longer had the breath to.

'Why, Crono?'

With that, her body slumped weakly to the ground, dead. Crono, eyes wide and unparalleled frenzied panic on his face, quickly knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. Gone were the sounds of the pursuing monster, and now all that echoed throughout the bleak dark world was Crono's tortured scream as he held the body of his once-beloved Marle in his arms.

  
  


Glenn stood high on a cliff overlooking the waterfalls. Normally a peaceful, beautiful scene, but transformed into a nightmare by the figures before him. Ozzie floated on his right, Magus stood with his back to him directly in front of Glenn. At his sides was Cyrus,... but also Crono and Marle and Lucca. Glenn reached for the Masamune but found in the same instance that he no longer had it. Cyrus dashed forward at Ozzie, Masamune in hand, but suddenly a slash from Magus's scythe sent the weapon flying off the side of the cliff and towards the waters below. On contact, however, those waters transformed right before Glenn's eyes into molten lava, turning the whole scene a shadow-cast dark red. As a bolt of lightning from Magus struck Cyrus, turning his body instantly to flames, Crono dashed forward at Ozzie, sword ready to strike the villain down with one razor-sharp swing. In a blur of motion Ozzie somehow retaliated, sending Crono falling fear-stricken towards the rivers of fire below as Ozzie laughed.

Cyrus's words, spoken to him in caring understanding, now echoed in his head with evil, crippling truth.

_"You're a marshmallow, Glenn..."_

The statement proved true as Marle and Lucca prepared to attack. Combining their powers, they sent a combined blast of fire and ice at Magus, but with a flash of black electricity the attack switched directions, hitting Marle and Lucca dead-on. Over the sides they fell, like limp bloodied rag dolls cast aside emotionlessly. Their screams of fear echoed in Glenn's ears as they fell downwards, towards certain death.

His own voice echoed out from the back of his mind as Magus turned and fixed a paralyzing glare on Glenn.

_"... I don't know... I think I'd really lose if I had to hurt someone . . ._ _hurt someone..."_

"Spineless wimp!" Ozzie shouted. "Now, thanks to your cowardice, you'll be joining your friends!"

  
  
  
  


Lucca knew this place. Knew this house. She'd grown up here.

She also knew what had happened here. She thought she'd been able to go back. To change the past. To save her mother.

But the nightmare didn't want to end. No. The nightmare didn't just want Lucca's mother to die a slow, painful death with a pair of crippled legs.

No, the nightmare would not be so merciful.

And there Lucca stood, paralyzed, helpless,

As the nightmare killed her mother,

Not satisfied with once, nor twice, not even three times would satisfy the nightmare's thirst for blood.

And so Lucca stood there, unable to even shout in torment, as the nightmare killed her mother over,... and over,... and over,... and over,... and over... over... over... over...

  
  


Zeal was falling apart all around her. But mother wanted immortality, and Schala had no choice but to amplify the Mammon Machine's powers to it's fullest extend. Suddenly, a red knife pierced the Mammon Machine, shattering Zeal-

And in it's place, Lavos.

One roar from Lavos was all it took. Schala could hear them. She could hear them from inside Lavos. The tortured screams. The screams of all of Lavos's victims. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Alya, Robo, Janus, her mother and father, Evesca,... Lavos killed them.

_"...No,"_ The voices shouted. _"You killed us. You! You killed us all, Schala!"_

It was all the voices at once. Crono. Janus. Mother. Gaspar. Belthazar. Melanchoir. Evesca. In her mind's eye she could see them.

"No! I tried to stop this! I tried to tell mother-"

_"You! It was you, Schala!"_

"No! No, I didn't want this to happen!"__

_"You killed us, Schala!"_

  
  


There it stood. Massive. Terrifying. Monstrous. Lavos. On it stood queen Zeal, absorbing Lavos's power within her.

There was Crono. Battered. Wounded and bleeding. Throwing everything he had at Lavos.

Magus lay nearby, unconscious. Lucca, barely able to lift herself off the ground, watched with a horrified expression as Lavos almost seemed to laugh at Crono. Schala was nearby as well, trying hard with what little strength she had left not to be pulled in by Lavos's beam.

'No! Not again! Please not again!'

Marle could only watch in horror as, with one last blast of power, Crono concentrated all his strength and unleashed at Lavos a surge of energy so awesome it filled the surrounding area with bright white light until everything except Crono was lost behind it's blazing shine.

Then Marle watched as Crono's body tore apart under the power of his own last ditch maneuver, the blackened silhouette slowly cut into dust by the corona of doomsday power.

"Crono, no...........!!"

  
  


Chapter 2- Last Hope Crushed

  
  


The White Witch watched in amusement as her nightmare powers went to work on her enemies below, paralyzing them with trembling at unseen torments. Reepicheep, Caspian, and Cyrus tried desperately to shake their companions out of it, but to no avail. All each of them could see, Crono, Glenn, Marle, Lucca, even Magus, Schala, and Evesca, was the nightmare world being projected into each one's mind.

_"Fools, they are of no use to you now."_ The Witch laughed. _"Your mission has failed; Narnia and the whole universe belong to me, nothing can stop that."_

Suddenly, Caspian darted forward, sword aimed at one of the green-flame torches, but a blast of lightning suddenly sent him flying backwards like a force field as he got within striking distance. He hit the ground hard, and as Reepicheep and Cyrus helped him to his feet the Witch's laughter filled the throne room from wall to wall, echoing back from the ceiling above.

_"As you can see, Caspian, I have taken every precaution. Nothing will be able to break the dark barrier between you and the torches. Go home, boy; you cannot win!"_

__"Then we shalt go down fighting." Reepicheep returned. "Even if thou dost defeat us and controlth them using your spells, Aslan will not be mocked. Your hour tis' appointed, snake!"

_"Ha! Strong words, but no deeds to back them up. Your Aslan is weak and feeble if He needs to send such as you to defeat me."_

Turning from the three remaining warriors, the Witch's eyes glowed with power as she looked straight at Magus.

  
  


The golden statue held in it's hands two high orange flames, it's eyes seeming as if alive by the flickering and dancing of the fires. Magus quickly realized he was standing in that chamber of his old castle where he had tried once to summon Lavos. Blue flames ringed the golden circle on the floor and the black wind surged around him, blowing his cape in it's supernatural winds.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness beyond the ring of flames.

"Welcome home, Great and Feared Magus." The figure said.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Magus demanded. He reached for Aslan's sword, but discovered it to be gone from his hands and the area around him.

"You don't recognize me?" The phantom returned.

"Should I?"

"Of course. I'm you."

"What?!"

"I'm you, Magus the Great and Feared. This is my castle, from where I will one day dominate the whole world and avenge the death of my sister and mother by killing Lavos."

"... That's impossible. This castle doesn't exist anymore! Crono and Glenn and the others came here and changed time and-"

"Crono? Who is this Crono? And as for Glenn, he's a frog, a weakling, a spineless fool. And no one dares come here to attack me, or they will have to fight my top generals, Ozzie, Slash, and Flea, not to mention find a way into the underwater caves that lead here. This fortress is impenetrable."

"Maybe not so as you think." Magus retaliated. "I am not who you say I am anymore. This is not who I am,-"

"But how can this not be who you are? We are one person, you and I. Our goals are the same: avenge Zeal and control this world the way we were always meant to."

"No, that's not true. I don't know how I got here, but I was in Narnia, fighting the White Witch-"

"Narnia? White Witch?" The phantom snickered coldly. "I have never heard of these things either. What is a Narnia, and who is this White Witch?"

Magus paused, collected his thoughts, and then replied.

"You should know, if you claim to be me."

"Yes, I am you, and since I have no knowledge of what you're talking about it must not exist. You must clear your minds of these illusions and set yourself on your true task, Magus."

"No, it is real, I've been there. Schala was sent there when Zeal was destroyed, and Evesca traded her life for Schala's, and we sailed to the White Witch's realm on a ship called the Dawn Treader and-"

"Schala is dead, you fool!" The phantom retorted sharply. "Lavos killed her and mother like the ravenous beast it is. There is no such thing as Narnia, or Evesca, or the White Witch, or the Dawn Treader. All illusions that must be pushed aside so you can accomplish your true task."

"... No! No; I refuse to believe it's an illusion! It can't be! No!"

"It's just a dream, Magus. Fantasy and reality are hard to tell apart when you're asleep. What you think you're remembering, the places you think you've been, the things you think you've done, nothing but memories of a dream."

Magus almost seemed stunned, now even unsure of his own thoughts. Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been, he'd been there! But... the chances Schala was actually alive... how *could* it be true? Maybe. . . perhaps . . .

No! Aslan!

"... Maybe it was all a dream." Magus returned. "And maybe Schala is dead. Maybe there is no such person as Crono, or Lucca, or Marle. Maybe Glenn is just a frog hiding out somewhere, afraid of his own shadow. Maybe the White Witch doesn't exist, or Narnia, or Evesca, or the Dawn Treader."

"Yes, that's it, Magus. Nothing but a dream."

"You didn't let me finish my thought." Magus smirked. The phantom, at those words, almost seemed confused. Magus continued. "Assuming all of it was just a dream . . . but even if it was, I know one thing that wasn't. A being beyond my own understanding that could never simply be the product of my own imagination, not even my farthest speculations or ravings." Magus paused dramatically as the phantom almost seemed to cringe. "His name is **Aslan**."

  
  


With those confidently spoken words, Magus's nightmare world shattered like glass. As he slowly lifted his gaze, he was satisfied to see a look of utter incomprehensible astonishment and rage in the White Witch's eyes.

His gamble had been right.

Standing to his feet, Magus picked up Aslan's sword and held it pointed at the Witch.

_"How?! How could you have known how to break the spell?!!"_

"I had a hunch." Magus replied. "It seems you and Dalton think alike, so it wasn't hard to guess that you were behind that nightmare. You decided to use my past against me, trying to convince me I was still that person, but you overlooked one thing. Magus is dead, and my name is Janus."

Before the White Witch could say a word, Magus leapt forward at her, sword blazing amidst the darkness. He scored one clean hit before the Witch blocked with her scepter, but that was all it took. The green coloring slowly faded from the torches, and one by one Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Schala, and Evesca began to get up. Magus jumped back and prepared to guard the recuperating fighters against the Witch's attacks, sword in one hand and black energy surging through his other. Crono and Marle were the first to spot each other, and after a moment of unspoken 'oh my gosh, you're alive!!', the two embraced in relief that the other was OK. Glenn, upon awakening, quickly spotted the Masamune, reached for it slowly, then stood to his feet with Cyrus's help and faced the White Witch, bold and unafraid. Lucca, upon realizing where she was and what had happened, quickly reached for her blaster and leveled a 'how dare you?!! Prepare to DIE!!!' look at the Witch. Schala and Evesca were back on their feet quickly as well, intense white and neon-blue energy glowing on their hands and payback-time evident in their expressions. Upon seeing their companions to be alright, Cyrus, Caspian, and Reepicheep got ready for a battle, Crono and Marle standing up and getting ready to fight moments later.

The White Witch looked peeved off in a very big way.

"You're gonna pay for that, monster!" Lucca challenged. "How dare you; you won't get away with that!"

_"No, you're the ones who won't get away! How dare you defy my powers; you'll pay with your lives now!!!"_ She shouted in outrage, dark blue electricity once more surging around her. _"Until now I have been very patient, trying hard to make you all see things my way. But since you refuse to understand, you have now brought on yourselves doom like you shall never see again!!"_

"Bring it!" Crono shouted in defiance.

"We're not scared of you!" Marle added.

"So you're finally done toying with us now?" Magus asked, although it wasn't quite a question. "Let's see if you really have the power to back up that pomp and bragging you've been doing."

_"... Today you shall witness a power more fearful than death!" _She shouted, pointing her open palm at the ten warriors below. _"Hahahahaha!"_

Suddenly, it was as if the entire castle was shook with an earthquake, or at least the whole throne room. Without warning, violently smashing up through the floor, huge stone spikes at least fifteen feet high erupted up all across the throne room floor. Everyone scattered to evade the spires of death as the Witch laughed confidently. Magus dodged a spike just moments before it shattered the ground he'd been standing on, then quickly dashed to push Evesca out of the way as two spikes crashed up out from below the floor at her.

But as it turned out, that was just a diversionary tactic. As the spikes continued crashing upwards and filling the throne room, the Witch aimed both hands at Lucca and let loose a blast of blue flames that ignited on contact with the ground into a raging firestorm. Lucca dodged at the last second, ducked behind a spike, and then aimed and fired off a Mega Bomb at the Witch. The bomb exploded against her electric shield and moments later she retaliated with a thunderstorm of electric-like black energy blasts, scoring direct hits on Cyrus, Glenn, and Crono, Magus shielding himself with his cape and the others evading behind spikes.

_"Shadow Doom Blaze!"_

At the moment the beam of energy contacted the ground, flames erupted literally everywhere in the throne room and fire filled everyone's field of vision. Magus shielded as best he could, but not even he could hold back the blunt of this attack. Lavos's Shadow Doom Blaze had been nowhere near this powerful, but that worried Magus nowhere near as much as what happened next. In the midst of the blaze of flame, a silhouetted figure suddenly faded into view right in front of Magus, appearing to be flying straight at him. By the time he could react, the Witch had struck. She brought her bladed scepter down in one swift motion, cleaving a slash into his chest, then brought the weapon to bear once again and slashed downward. Magus screamed in pain, the flames now slowly fading. . .

_"Now do you realize, Magus? You have brought this upon yourself by defying me."_

__Flame-dried blood coated the ground at his feet. A part of his cape had also been cut off by the swipe, and now it lay on the ground nearby, smouldering. Magus's breath came in short and forced gasps as he held his chest with his right hand. . . his left one now severed from the whole and lying on the ground about a foot behind him and to his left. Magus had, for his whole life as a warrior, trained himself not to feel pain. But this was too much. He cringed in pain as he lost pint after pint of thick red blood through the stub that was left of his arm. It almost felt as if he was chocking on his own breath as he struggled to stand upright, the Witch glaring down at him.

_"Last chance, Magus. Join me or die!"_

He reached deep inside and replied with what little strength he had left.

". . . Then. . . I die. . ."

"NOOO!!!"

The shout came from both Schala and Evesca at once, the two dashing forward to defend Magus. The Witch turned her gaze at them and before they could take another step a solid wall of blue flames leapt into being in front of them. Schala reacted quickly, trying to blast at the wall with energy attacks, but it wouldn't budge.

Before the Witch could return her gaze to her victim, Magus had realized his chance and struck. The flame of the blade intensified to the level where it was just short of solid material as the lethal arc cut through the air between Magus and the Witch, scoring a clean hit horizontally across her chest. She staggered backwards as the glowing wound burned her like fire and the wall of flames began to vanish. Magus rose the sword to strike again, but found he didn't have the strength and dropped to his knees, unable to stand for a moment longer.

"Your time is over, monster!" Evesca shouted as the Witch stood there, holding her chest in pain. Schala quickly rushed to Magus's side, checked for a pulse, then tore off what was left of his cape and wrapped it around Magus's injury. Crono and the others quickly rushed onto the scene, weapons ready.

Moments later, the Witch began to smirk.

_"This is almost too perfect...!"_ She laughed. _"With Magus dead, there isn't anyone who can stop me from conquering this whole world! None of you have the power to destroy me, none of you! Hahaha...!"_

"Janus! Janus, hold on!" Schala shouted as Magus struggled just to hold his eyes open, the sword fallen to the ground next to him. "Don't you dare die on me, not after all we've been through! Janus!"__

_"He cannot hear you, Schala... the black wind has claimed him as it's own! Not even Aslan could remove the darkness from inside him, and now he belongs to me in death!"_ She laughed as Schala, tears of rage and torment, glared at her. _"Your fight is futile now!"_

"Don't count on that!" Crono challenged.

"...No, I'm afraid it's true." Cyrus said, to everyone's surprise. All eyes turned on him instantly. "Magus was the one Aslan gave the sword to. Without it's power, we may be able to fight but our efforts won't last, and only Magus can use it."

"No! We cans't not give up hope!" Glenn exclaimed.

"This is impossible!" Caspian added. "No, Aslan can't be defeated by her! It's not possible!"

_"Your champion is dead, fools! You have no chance now! Even Aslan will soon boy to me!!"_

For a long moment, everything was still and silent. Then Glenn held up the Masamune, which now glowed with power.

"... Mayhaps we cannot defeat thee, Witch, but Aslan can!" He turned back to his companions. "Schala, get Magus to somewhere sheltered in case he can be revived. We shalt not surrender this fight!"

_"Foolish frog, just what do you hope to do?"_

"We may not be'st able to defeat you, murdering beast, but it won't be long until Aslan hears of what has happened and comes to our aide. If it's a fight you want, a fight you shall receive!" He suddenly tossed the Masamune into the air. "Masa! Mune! We need your assistance!"

"... With Masa's bravery..."

"... and Mune's strength...!"

The two voices echoed into the room, then with a flash of intense light Masa and Mune's silhouetted forms faded into view about ten feet in the air. The flash faded, and the two strange creatures landed on the ground, battle ready.

"You're in for a fight now, you wicked Witch." Mune challenged.

The Witch looked at them perplexedly and snickered.

_"What's this? Two more friends who want to play with me? I should enjoy this fight."_

__"Don't be so confident." Cyrus forewarned.

"Since coming here, my brother and I have been getting a LOT stronger." Masa added.

"This world's filled with dream energy," Mune stated.

"And Dreamstone gets it's power from dream energy." Masa stated.

"So," Mune snickered.

"The two of us have become ultimate fighters!" Masa exclaimed.

  
  


One of the highest towers of the castle suddenly had a large hole punched through it as Masa and Mune, fighting as super speed blurs of white and tan, sent the White Witch crashing out ahead of them, hitting her with volleys of attacks even as she fell downwards towards the sparkling tundra far below.

"We're the wind!"

"We're a tornado!"

"We're your worst nightmare!" The two shouted together, glowing with power and kicking up wind funnels behind them as they drop-kicked the still-falling Witch from above. The twin blows landed square in the stomach, sending her falling haphazardly towards the ground at supersonic speeds.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Cyrus, Caspian, and Reepicheep quickly rushed to the edge of the giant opening and watched as the Witch and the two sword-bound wind warriors headed inescapably earthward. Moments later, a mushroom cloud of snow far far below signaled the White Witch's collision with the ground. Marle looked quickly at the others.

"If Glenn can help me, I think I can create an ice chute to send us to the bottom." She turned to Schala and Evesca, who stood even still at Magus's side. "You two coming?"

"I'm staying here." Schala stated, one glowing hand holding Magus's. "I can only hope I can revive him."

"Good luck." Evesca said, placing one hand on Schala's shoulder. She then quickly turned and joined the group as Glenn used his powers to create a wave of water headed like one giant slide towards the ground below and Marle quickly froze it into place. Crono went first, leaping onto the chute sliding down it at burring speeds. Marle went next, followed by Glenn, Evesca, and Lucca. Caspian, Cyrus, and Reepicheep decided instead to just jump off, having absolutely no reason to fear that they'd die since they were dead already.

Schala, tears of mixed hope and despair, stayed at her long-lost brother's side, hoping and praying that her powers could somehow bring him back. He was her brother, and their best hope at defeating the White Witch. She would not abandon him now, just like he had not abandoned her even after all this time and all that had happened.

  
  


Chapter 3- This is How it Ends

  
  


_"I'll crush you like the worms you are!"_ The Witch shouted, sending thunderstorms of black lightning crashing all around. Masa and Mune dodged, but then were caught off guard and pummeled as the very snow beneath them, in the same instant, dropped out, sending them falling into the fissures, then crashed back in on itself, entombing them below the surface.

The Witch turned her attention as Crono and the others skidded off the makeshift ice chute and onto the snow-bitten ground. Behind them stood the Witch's castle, and beyond that the ever-black star-scattered void that meant the end point of the world.

_"Was that *really* the best you could to fight against me?"_ She laughed mockingly. _"I grow weary of this game, insects. Now, who wants to die first?"_

"We won't go down without a fight!" Crono challenged, Caspian, Cyrus, and Reepicheep landing on the ground just behind the group. "We still outnumber you, so don't count on defeating us just yet."

_"Why shouldn't I?"_ She laughed, almost as if she was amused that he had to ask. _"I am immortal, nothing can stand against me."_

"Aslan is the only true immortal." Cyrus returned, sword ready.

Suddenly, a large, muscular fist came crashing up out of the ground where Masa and Mune had been buried. Even the Witch turned in startled surprise as a blast of tornado-level wind sent snow and ice flying upwards, Masa and Mune combined now pulling themselves up out of their entrapment.

**"Now you've gonna get it!!"** The titan-like creature roared, fists clenched and muscles rippling.

"I doth think thou hast made them angry." Glenn noted.

_"Do I care?"_ The Witch challenged, aiming one fist at MasaMune._ "Die, pondscum."_

A razor-sharp blast of black wind hit MasaMune square in the chest, but while the Witch's back was turned Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Glenn began powering up for an attack, each surrounded in energy matching their element. MasaMune struck back at the Witch, hitting hard with a two-handed strike to the face that sent the Witch recoiling backwards before catching her second wind. She caught herself just in time to hear-

"**Delta Storm Force!**" Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Glenn shouted, combining their Delta Force and Delta Storm attacks into one awesomely powerful maneuver. The energy struck and enveloped the Witch, but moments later the energy was violently ripped apart by a cyclone of dark electricity which now surrounded the White Witch.

_"Fools! Your pitiful powers cannot hope to scratch the surface of what I'm capable of!"_ Without warning, she sent a massive blast of black electricity at MasaMune, sending them flying several feet before landing on their back, unconscious. Crono's jaw dropped; then the Witch turned her ice-cold evil gaze on him. _"Perhaps you would like to go next, boy? I think I'd enjoy the terror-stricken looks on your friends' faces when there's nothing left of you but a puddle of liquid ashes. Die!!"_

The black-lightning storm struck furiously and without any mercy whatsoever, the dark current striking deep into Crono's body and sending him into painful convulsions as it coursed inside him, tearing him apart inside-out. Suddenly, Marle leapt in the way of the Witch's attack, using her powers to form a protective wall of ice between the Witch and Crono. The Witch laughed, then with minimal effort upped the power output and shattered the ice barrier, sending shadow-electricity surging through both Crono and Marle. After several moments the merciless assault stopped, giving the Witch a chance to gloat.

_"How utterly perfect. The little girl is willing to give her life up to protect her friend, but now they'll both die together like Romeo and Juliet. I shall enjoy slowly tearing the life from your bodies and devouring your souls!"_

"No! En guard, demon!" Cyrus shouted, leaping to the offensive and shielding Crono and Marle from the Witch's next blast of lightning. Black electricity surged fearsomely through his black and gold-bordered armor as he fought hard to hold his ground and take the blunt of the attack, shielding as best he could by driving his sword into the snow to redirect some of the lightning. But the Witch wasn't interested in being deterred by a single sword-wielding opponent, and with a beam of ice-blue energy the might knight went down and the Witch once again took up her attack against Crono and Marle. Suddenly, a bold dash by Caspian sent Crono and Marle tumbling out of the line of fire as Caspian himself became the victim of the lightning.

"Caspian!" Reepicheep exclaimed, bringing his sword to ready. He rushed forward, aiming to strike the Witch with his sword, but he never got within striking distance. With a glance the White Witch repelled him with a bolt of black lightning, then seeing that Caspian was unconscious but incapable of being destroyed, she turned back to Crono and Marle, both warriors crippled by the fearsome assault of the White Witch. Lucca and Glenn took advantage of the moment, Lucca using a Flare attack and Glenn unleashing a Water 2 right behind. The Witch's barrier protected her against both attacks, and with a wave of her hand a burst of wind-like black energy sent both fighters flying through the air before landing several dozen feet away.

_"I shall enjoy silencing your lives, you simpletons. Now, for the few moments before you die, I shall show you what my true, innermost powers can do. You should be honored; few of my foes will ever be so honored with such a death."_

  
  


_'_. . . Aslan . . .'

'...Aslan . . . !'

  
  


Suddenly, with power so incredible it literally knocked the Witch off her feet and onto her face in the snow, Aslan's wind turned it's power up. For almost an hour it had been lying in wait, silent, undetected by all but Magus, Schala, and Evesca. Now it's power became fearsome and lethal, to the point where, even with all her power, the White Witch could barely breathe.

Then,

Suddenly,

Aslan's wind concentrated it's presence around one single individual.

  
  


_"... N... no,... no! This... it can't be . . . how is this possible?!"_ The Witch shouted in rage. Getting to her feet, now visibly trembling, she looked to the skies and shouted in rage.

_"NO!! I've defeated you!!! I'm more powerful!! You can't do this to me!!! I will destroy Narnia!!!! I'll destroy You!!!!!!!"_

**_"Fool."_**__ Was Aslan's bodiless reply. **_"Now it begins."_**__

Following the gale force winds that had become Aslan's wind, the Witch suddenly saw a figure gliding down the chute, standing upright and bracing against the winds and speed like a surfer, cape blown fiercely behind him, a glowing, intense, white-flame lit sword in one hand. The Witch's eyes went wide with utter terror and disbelief as Magus reached the bottom of the chute and front-flipped into a battle posture several feet from the base of the slope. His left arm was as if it had never been severed, even the cloth of his shirt showed no splotches of blood or even rips in the fabric. His cape was completely and totally restored, and there wasn't a bruise or wound on his entire body. Unlike Caspian, Cyrus, and Reepicheep's bodies, which were semi-transparent in a barely-noticeable way, Magus's form was not that of the fighting dead. The lightning-flame that surrounded the blade of Aslan's sword was even more intense now, so painfully bright that the Witch could not look directly at it. Moments later, Schala landed at the base of the chute and quickly joined at Magus's side, battle ready. Magus quickly turned to his sister, keeping one eye on the White Witch the whole time.

"Schala," He instructed. "Go heal the others. I'll deal with this seditionist personally."

_"... Magus?! NO, IMPOSSIBLE! I killed you!"_

"Death? Aslan killed death a long time ago." Magus returned. "I realize now my mistake before. I was still trying to defeat you on my own power, even though I was using Aslan's sword. But now I can unlock the true power of the sword, now that I've died and Aslan has brought me back to life again."

At that moment, it almost seemed as if the White Witch acquired a nervous twitch in her left eye.

_"Magus, you fool! If I killed you once I can kill you again!"_

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking to." Magus challenged with a smirk. "My name is Janus, emissary of Aslan to destroy His foes."

_"We shall see how strong you are, 'Janus'. I have powers the likes of which you can't dream of!"_

"And not one of them will do you a bit of good. This is both the year of Aslan's favor on Narnia and the day of His vengence against you." He brought his sword to a ready position. "Enough talk, let's finish this here and now!"

They moved with speed and determination unmatched by many of the greatest warriors in all histories of all worlds. Magus struck over and over with his sword, not one strike failing to hit it's mark. The Witch fought back, trying to block with her razor scepter, but found Magus was always one step ahead of her. She retaliated in blind fury, sending out massive, dense storms of electricity that filled the whole nearby landscape, causing Schala and Evesca to have to use Moonlight Barrier to protect the other members of the team from the gut-wrenching strike. Even before the lightning cleared, Magus was back on the attack, dashing through the electric storm and piercing it like a bullet as he drove a sword thrust into the Witch's chest. She screamed in pain as the blade punctured, but nowhere near as much as she did when her body was suddenly engulfed by lightning-white flames, the source of which being Aslan's sword. Magus drew the weapon back out, the blade astonishingly clean despite, and before the flames could fade from around the Witch's body he slashed upwards, leaving an open slash on the side of her face and cleanly slicing off her left shoulder armor and leaving an open slash beneath it on her shoulder. The Witch struck back, and as her body began to glow ice-blue with evil power, beams of energy numbering like raindrops fell from the sky, sending destruction all across the battlefield and leaving massive slow-settling clouds of snow and ice dust in it's wake. Magus had taken a few hits, but his injuries were minimal compared to what his sword had done to the Witch's Tundros body.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked.

_"...No! This cannot be!! I'll destroy you!!"_

"I'll ask again; is that all you've got?" Magus challenged, sword ready.

_"You insignificant gnat, if you had any idea the powers I now possess..."_ She half-snickered through her pain and injuries. _"Do you have any idea how I first arrived in Narnia? I was once the Supreme Queen of an entire world, none dared oppose me!"_

"That doesn't make sense at all." Magus stated. "If you had all that, why come to Narnia?"

_"I was trapped by powerful magic, transformed into stone along with my entire court and all my officials. One day, after centuries of living death, two foolish children released me from the enchantment and soon I found myself traveling between worlds. My world, I later discovered, had been destroyed; I now realize that as Aslan's doing! And so I established myself here, in Narnia, as Queen. But my powers were suppressed by the magic Aslan had cast across this world and I could not use my most ultimate powers, including my most feared and secret weapon, the Deplorable Word!"_

"Deplorable Word?" Magus scoffed. "If it's anywhere near as pathetic as you, I have nothing to fear."

_"You fool! I sold my soul to learn the Deplorable Word!!"_

"Well,..." Magus laughed. "That makes sense. Now it makes sense."

_"What are you muttering about?!"_

"Can't you see? If you sold your soul to learn it, you're nothing but an empty shell. You're not human, you never were after you made that deal. You *became* the Deplorable Word incarnate, and when Aslan killed you the Deplorable Word took your personality as it's own and inhabited whatever victims it could find. But then again, there's no sense in telling you that; I'm talking to nothing but a collection of syllables, after all."

_" . . . Maybe so, but I can still kill you, whatever I truly am or have become."_

__With that, in a language which had long since been forgotten and destroyed along with the Witch's world, she uttered a single word so utterly revolting and despised that it had once caused the very core of a planet to tremble on the edge of exploding. It had destroyed a whole grouping of nations, eliminating not only the continents upon which they'd lived but the seas that touched their shores had become vapor. A single word which had demolished the ecosystem of a whole planet and spreading untold death into far-reaches of a universe.

But against Narnia...

  
  


...Did absolutely nothing.

The Witch waited even several long minutes after, waiting for all life within miles to cease to exist, waiting for the very surface of her continent to turn to dust beneath her feet and crumble away as the vast oceans of Narnia rushed inwards from all across the planet to fill the gap.

Nothing.

"Your power is defeated." Magus stated confidently. "Your word of death destroyed a planet full of life, but it is Aslan who defeats death with life. Your 'deplorable word' has no power any longer."

_" . . . W-w-w-what?!!! How... how is this possible?! NO, all my hard work ... in vain!!!"_

__"Yes, now taste Aslan's wrath!" Magus shouted, dashing straight at his opponent sword ready. The blade found it's mark squarely between her eyes, the end of the sword piercing the skull all the way through with a sharpness and razor-thin power unmatched by any other weapon. Magus didn't even give the Witch a chance to react, almost instantly unleashing a flame-blast from the blade of the sword that sent the Witch flying. Her body crashed first through the outer walls of her black-ice castle, shattering it like a giant glass ornament, then exploded through the other side and straight over the edge. As her still-living corpse, now beginning to mutate halfway back into Tundros, fell into that starry blackness beyond the edge of the world, her darkened eyes still glared at Magus with murderous fury.

Aslan's wind quickly took hold and tore the castle from it's foundations, sending huge chunks of black ice spiraling into the void just beyond the shoreline. Stone statues and storm gargoyles alike were thrown in, past the point of which matter can still exist, almost as if drawn by a black hole.

  
  


It was over.

  
  


Magus, breathing a sigh of relief, took Aslan's sword in his hands once more, pointed the blade at the ground, and drove it deep into the snow and ice. As soon as he released his hold on it, it once more transformed into an intense lightning bolt, streaking skyward and disappearing with a star-like distant twinkle. He watched it go until it was far out of sight, then turned back towards were Crono and the others were recuperating with Schala and Evesca's help.

"It's over. The White Witch is defeated."

Crono could only nod, he and Marle still pretty badly beat up from the Witch's attacks. Glenn and Lucca were recovering pretty quickly, but MasaMune was out like a light. Caspian, Cyrus, and Reepicheep were just now getting to their feet, having been restored greatly when Aslan's wind swept onto the scene.

Magus turned and looked towards the eastern sea, cape billowing gently in unseen winds.

"Our mission here is complete. Let's go home."

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


With Aslan's wind guiding the Dawn Treader, it didn't take long at all to return to Narnia. Cyrus, Caspian, and Reepicheep had returned to Aslan's lands less than an hour after the battle, and Glenn was most definitely the saddest of all to see them go. Nevertheless, homeward they sailed. Crono, Magus, and everyone were greeted at the port of Cair Paravel by what seemed like almost everyone from Narnia, and King Rilian gave another big banquet in honor of the heroes. Magus, as it turned out, was a natural born story teller, recounting the events of their journey dramatically when the king inquired to how the journey had gone. Everyone at the banquet listened tentatively as Magus retold their passing by Calormene, the attack of the storm gargoyles, their encounter with Dalton, the battle against the Witch's Tundros Spawn, and finally the epic conflict against the demon queen herself. For once, and Schala could tell, Magus actually seemed to be enjoying himself while telling the story.

Nonetheless, their time in Narnia was short. Two days after their return, the group returned to the lamppost. It was time to go back to their own world.

But before they did, Aslan had a few words to say to Magus in private. Meeting the group at the lamppost, Aslan took Magus to the side and the two talked.

"You were the entity, weren't you?" Magus inquired, standing in the shade of the Narnian pine forest. "It was you who sent us through time to see our world's history and to stop Lavos."

**_"Yes, child. It was I who opened the Gates for you."_**

"So then, you exist in our world too, Aslan?"

**_"I exist in all worlds, Janus. In your world, though, I go by another name. You must learn to know be there, in your own world, by that name. That is one of the reasons you were brought here to Narnia, so that by knowing me a little here, you would know me better there."_**

"How will I find You in my world? There's so much about You I still don't understand."

**_"Child, I realize that. In fact, when you return to your world, the first thing you see will be a sign to you, to tell you of My name in your world."_**__

"And the sword? What happened to it?"

**_"It is inside of you now, Janus. When the time is right, you will learn how to use it. For now, your friends are waiting for you. Return to the lamppost, and know that I go with you in spirit."_**__

  
  


Magus slowly opened his eyes. The room around him was dark stone walls and floors. 'What in the- this isn't the End of Time!' He thought slowly getting out of the hammock and looking around. 'I'm back in the Northern Ruins...? But how...?' Magus thought to himself. Everything was just as he'd left it, his scythe leaning up against the far corner, his cape hung loosely over the bookshelves, and his hammock hung just behind him.

But those weren't the first things he saw. The first thing he spotted was a large, dust-covered book that was on the floor nearby. He didn't remember leaving a book lying around on the floor before he'd gone to sleep, . . . assuming Narnia . . . had been just a dream. Slowly, curiously, he walked over, picked up the book, and dusted off it's leather cover.

"...A .... Bible?" Magus exclaimed.

Then he remembered what Aslan had told him before he'd left Narnia. The first thing he saw.

Was it possible? Could it be?

Apparently so.

Suddenly, two thoughts popped into his head at the same time. Where were Schala and Evesca??! Book still in hand, Magus dashed out of the small chamber-

-And once again nearly ran over Glenn as the frog-warrior rounded a corner.

"Glenn?!" Magus exclaimed.

"Had I known you were'th here, Magus," Glenn retorted, one hand on the Masamune. "I should have not come to these ruins. I venture that was your stench I dids't smell on my way in?"

Then Glenn smirked.

"I doth' tease, Magus. Thou do'est remember?"

"Remember? You mean Narnia?"

"Ay, Narnia. And, I take it you remember" Glenn turned and looked behind him. "These two?"

Magus's heart skipped a beat. There, right behind Glenn but half-hidden by the corner, were Schala and Evesca. That was all the proof Magus needed; Narnia had not been a dream after all!!

  
  


Lucca had been busy for weeks on her newest invention, and this one put a whole new spin on the word gigantic. She'd decided to keep it a secret from Crono, Marle, and Glenn, working on it night and day but never letting anybody but Magus, Schala, and Evesca, who seemed to be somehow helping her build it, see.

Finally, though, the day came when Lucca's latest marvel was unveiled.

"Whoa!" Crono exclaimed. "No way!"

What stood before him was massive and dominating. It looked like the Epoch, only four times the Epoch's size. Massive wings with glowing engines attached fanned outwards from the ovular body, although unlike the Epoch, which had one large glass dome to see through, this ship had a V-shaped window built into the nose of the ship for visual guidance. The Epoch, strangely, had become fitted to the underside of the massive vessel by locking clamps and Lucca quickly, seeing her friends' amazed reactions, explained.

"I've decided to call it the Dawn Treader 2. It's a landing-capable spaceship with dimensional-travel and faster-than-light technology built in. It's got room enough for six people to live in it at a time, and I also set it up with a docking station for the Epoch."

"Whoa is right!" Marle exclaimed. She then gave Lucca a perplexed 'but why'd you build it' look.

"I got most of the technology from a few trips to the future, but the dimensional-warp engine and faster-than-light drive are primarily based on variations of the Epoch's time-warp capacitor." She paused, then glanced briefly at Magus, Schala, and Evesca. "OK, listen. After our trip into Narnia, I realized that Lavos's kind are threats to not just our world, but every world. So I made the DT2 so we can stop it all at the source, destroying wherever it is that Lavos's kind come from or came from."

"Count us in!" Marle exclaimed. "I've always wanted to see outer space!"

"Uh uh. Sorry Marle, but no-can-do." Lucca paused, glancing between Crono and Marle. "You two have a great future here, together. It would be unfair to bring you along. And besides, there's not room in the DT2 for all of us."

"Then I shalt accompany thee." Glenn proposed.

"Glenn, you've got to stay here even more than they do. Remember, it's your job to protect the Queen and Guardia kingdom in 600 AD. Otherwise the time stream could shift and we'd be stuck with another time mess on our hands."

Glenn looked away, then back up at Lucca.

"I do'th understand. You're right, my place is here, in Guardia."

"So, where will you start your search?" Marle asked. "I mean, outer space is a big place."

"To start with, we're gonna go back into the future and pick up Robo. Having him around will make managing the ship a lot easier. After that, I'll try to use the trajectory Lavos came to earth from to trace it back to it's homeworld, if it came from a planet. Don't you guys worry about us, we can handle things against Lavos."

"I dunno..." Marle stated. "You sure you won't need Crono and my help just a little?"

"If we ever do, we'll use the DT2 to come back and pick you up. I managed to set things up so that the Epoch's time-warp system combined with DT2's energy core can function to create a Gate big enough for the whole ship and then some. We're time travelers; no way we'll be gone for long. For us it might be a long haul, but for all you know we might be back here in just a few minutes."

"...Be careful, Lucca. Good luck, and don't get in over your head out there."

"You got it, Marle." She turned to Magus, Schala, and Evesca. "You guys ready for lift off?"

"All the food supplies have been brought on board and loaded." Magus stated.

"I double-checked the reactor core." Evesca stated.

"Good, then we should be ready to go." Lucca stated.

"Hold on a minute." Marle interjected, quickly walking over to Schala. Marle took the pendant off and held it out to Schala. "Sorry for hanging onto this for so long. It's your pendant, you should take it with you."

"No, I think you should hang onto it." Schala replied. "After all, you never know when you might need it. Besides, it reminds me too much of the Mammon Machine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hey, Crono." Magus suddenly said. Crono looked over at him as Magus walked over to face him. To Crono's surprise, Magus held out his hand to Crono for a handshake. "This doesn't have to make sense, but thank you. I know I wouldn't be here, reunited with my sister, without your help. You too, Glenn."

"Think nothing of it, Magu- er, Janus." Glenn stated.

"You sure you want to stay a frog?" Magus inquired.

"Ay; I have grown accustomed to this form. Perhaps it's better if I stay this way."

"Well, then, God's best, Glenn. You too, Crono and Marle." Magus said, then turned and rejoined Lucca at the hatch of the DT2.

"God's speed, Janus." Glenn replied.

"Yeah, and don't you guys go dying on us out there, OK?" Marle shouted.

"Can do!" Lucca replied, then the foursome stepped into the ship. The entry hatch closed and air locked, then Crono, Glenn, and Marle cleared out of the way as the Dawn Treader 2's anti-grav systems kicked in, the ship lifted up off the ground, then turned and flew off into the skies, leaving gusts of wind in it's wake. Crono, Glenn, and Marle watched as the ship began to glow hot white, then stretched into a superfast blur and vanished in a flash of light, time-jumping into the future just like Lucca had said.

They were on the trail of a brand new adventure, one with no sure endings and near limitless possibilities into unknown zones of time and space.

  
  


Meanwhile, in Narnia...

  
  


A single figure, skin tinted blue with exposure to the elements, trudged across the tundra, clutching his long dark brown cape about him for warmth in the midst of the swirling winds and snow. His long brown hair whipped about behind him as he muttered curses under his breath, his lips turned a dark purple by the bitter tormenting cold, and his footsteps driven by desperation and deep-contained rage.

Dalton stopped for a minute, clenched his fists and teeth, then shouted in rage.

"Curse you, Janus!! Curse you!!!!"

  
  


(Da end; cool huh? Or in Dalton's case, ice cold.)

________________________________________________________________________

The characters I own!

Evesca   
  


Who owns everything else! 

C.S. Lewis: 

Narnia

Aslan

The White Witch

King Rilian

The Dawn Treader

Calormene

Caspian

Reepicheep

  
  


Squaresoft:

Crono

Marle

Lucca

Glenn

Magus

Lavos

The Masamune

Schala

Masa

Mune

  
  


Author's entry: 

Did you like it? Believe me, for weeks at a time, most of what I thought about was Chrono Trigger: The Narnia Chronicles, and now it's all paid off!!

Don't let this get around (dumb thing to say, I know, since anybody who reads this will know what I'm about to say), but I'm THINKING about creating a Chrono Trigger: The Narnia Chronicles computer game, (yes, I have the resources,) using music, a few scenes, and character avatars from the original CT game, and edit ones for characters like Caspian, Evesca, ect... Anyway, if you liked this story series, TELL ME! E-mail me at [MysteriousVoiceGuy@juno.com.][1] God bless, and YES, I AM a Christian, and this IS a Christian fic series! Cool, huh?

  
  


Oh, and by-the-way, if you've got extra time on the web one day or if you just want to see something REALLY cool, go to [www.eternalstudios.com.][2] It's the home page of, I dare say, the world's single greatest comic series EVER!

  
  


**UPDATE!**

OK, I have officially decided to do the CT Narnia computer game project (no release dates as of yet). It's definitely freeware, so I won't break any rules in making it. Also, and this is the part you should find cool, I'm looking for people to do voices for the CT and Narnia characters, since a text interface like in the original CT game is a little too complicated, and besides, voices would be cooler anyway. So, here's a full list of the characters I need voices for: Magus, Crono, Schala, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, King Rilian, Reepicheep, Evesca, Caspian, Cyrus, Dalton, and the White Witch. If you wanna try out, send a voice clip of you doing the character(s) that you wanna try out for (send an audio of any of that character's lines in Chrono Trigger: The Narnia Chronicles). You can try out for multiple characters if you want, and if the part is already taken, despair not, because I may need a backup. Everyone who gets a voice part in the game will receive a full script (I'll write that soon!), a copy of the game when it's done (first release and a list of game codes too, naturally), and any other goodies that might come with the game. So,... E-MAIL me with your audio clips, and you might just get the part!!

   [1]: mailto:MysteriousVoiceGuy@juno.com.
   [2]: www.eternalstudios.com.



End file.
